


A Touch of Desire

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Arousal Semblance, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Jaune unlocks a Semblance that seems at first glance to be useless. A little aura transfer, a warm sensation and a faint pink glow. It doesn't seem to have much effect on Yang in training, even if she started to act a little unusual. His mind - and Yang's - soon change when late night training turns to exercise of an altogether more enjoyable variety.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon

* * *

Jaune hit the rooftop as another blow from Yang sent him tumbling to the floor. His head spun and he held out a hand to ward off another attack, begging for a reprieve. Yang granted it, though not without a laugh as she stood hands akimbo in front of him.

“Not bad. Keep your elbows up next time, though. Need to guard that pretty face of yours.”

He grumbled and crawled back onto his feet, muscles shaking somewhat as fatigue set in. It was late at night and the two of them were on the roof of one of the dorm buildings. It should have been Pyrrha, but she had homework she was behind on and didn’t want to leave him without a sparring partner. Nora had the same homework, Ruby was busy, Weiss was Weiss and Blake had _things to do_, which probably translated as she _couldn’t be bothered_ to do anything.

Yang had been free, and ready to kick his ass in the name of training. He was thankful for that since she really didn’t have to, but he could have done without the fist fights.

“What’s the point of training without my sword?”

“Not always gonna have your sword on you, are you? And it’s good for conditioning.”

“Still…”

“And I don’t know how to use a sword,” she said with a shrug.

Ah. That explained it. They could have just fought normally but that wouldn’t have been much of a competition. Yang was the second best in class behind Pyrrha while he was bringing up the bottom ten. That was still better than he’d once been, but him sparring against Yang only had one conclusion.

“This’d be less unfair if I had a Semblance.”

“Uh.” Yang’s head fell to the side. “I’m not using mine on you.”

“I know, but… I don’t know. It just feels like I’m at a disadvantage. Not here, but in normal class. Everyone has their Semblances.”

“Not everyone, and it’s not like Semblances make a fighter. Ruby uses hers all the time, but how often does Blake? Or me? Better to learn to fight without it first.”

He knew that. He’d just been moaning for the sake of it. He brought his hands up to tell her he was ready to go again. He wasn’t, but such was life. Yang grinned and came in, swinging hard but nowhere near as hard as she could. She held her blows to give him a chance to block and counter them.

It was a cold night, but they were both hot from the brutal workout. Sweat plastered his tee-shirt close to his body and Yang’s skin was glistening in the moonlight. Every impact between them sent moisture flying and the grunts and sounds from both of them filled the air.

He kept his eyes on her face and shoulders as he’d been taught to. Something about better judging what she was going to do. His eyes fixed on a large bead of sweat that had run down her cheek. It swept under her chin and over her smooth neck, down onto her cleavage where it disappeared into the crack between her large breasts.

Her fist caught his face, stunning him. It wasn’t a hard blow, more a warning one.

“Eyes up here, buster.”

“S – Sorry,” he rasped, voice ragged and rattling. “You’re killing me.”

“Ha! No pain, no gain. You’re doing good; keep it up.”

That was Yang to a tee. Popular, powerful and yet somehow not a complete bitch about it. Cardin often called her that, but it was only because she was strong enough to hold her own and made her feelings towards him clear. He wouldn’t go so far as to call himself Yang’s friend, but as a friend of her sister, she was nice to him. Nice enough to train him late at night when she didn’t have to, and to not shit all over his self-esteem while she was at it.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the view, too. Pyrrha was beautiful but she ore her full armour. Yang was in a pair of shorts, a tight tank top with her stomach exposed and a pair of boots. Her full body was on display and her top was already wet and sticking to her in patches. It was hard not to lower his guard and stare. Luckily, she hadn’t noticed his problem down below. It was hard _not_ to get turned on with adrenaline rushing through him and Yang’s body and hair constantly against his.

_Stop gawking and start fighting,_ he told himself. His eyes shot to hers. He tracked her fist. _There!_

It was a slow attack. Way too slow for her. It was a pity attack at best, but he took it as he could and deflected her arm to the side, releasing with his right and reaching over to catch it. Her eyes widened as he dragged her into him with one hand and tried to punch her face with the other. He pushed all his aura into his hands, hoping it would harden them enough to make it sting.

Yang went from sleepy to alert in an instant. She bent back, dodged the attack, swept into his guard and pulled her hand free. As she did, a pink glow emanated from his hand, suffusing into her skin. Yang gasped and the two backed away, staring at one another.

“Did you just unlock your Semblance?”

What? Shock flashed across his face and he stared down at his hand, fingers opening and closing. His Semblance? Had he-? “I – I don’t know.”

“Fight over,” Yang said, hurrying toward him. She stood close, so close he could smell her, and took his hand. “Do that again,” she said. “Do you remember what you did?”

“I pushed my aura into my hands. I thought it would make them hurt more.”

“Doesn’t work like that but try it anyway. See if you can recreate it.”

Jaune did so and was rewarded with a strange tugging feeling. His hand, trapped between two of Yang’s, began to glow faintly. Yang gasped and he pulled back, but she held on.

“It doesn’t hurt. I was just surprised.” She looked down at their hands. The glow was sinking into her skin. “It’s like you’re pushing your aura into me. Hang on a sec.” Digging in her shorts, she pulled out her scroll and brought up their aura gauges.

True enough, his was trickling down. And hers was full.

“I didn’t even drain a single bit of your aura?” he despaired.

“No. You did. I definitely took a few hits back there and I felt my aura drop. You’re filling it back up! That must be your Semblance. You can push your aura into people.”

“That’s…” Good? Bad? Useless? Passive? It could be all sorts of things, but he wasn’t sure what it was doing other than filling her aura. At best he could be a battery for Pyrrha, which given her strength was probably amazing, but that didn’t help _him_ much. “That’s interesting.”

Yang looked at him and then laughed. “You’re thinking it’s useless. Right? No Semblance is useless. It’s just that you need to figure out what it does. Mine felt useless when all it did was change my eye colour and set my hair on fire. I mean, what use is that?”

“But you found out it redirects damage or empowers you,” he said. “I get it. This has to do something more than just fill your aura, but I have no idea what that is.”

“Yep.” Yang winked, sounding for once like her little sister. “I’m not feeling anything too weird. It’s warm, though.” She stepped a little closer, out of the cold. “Hm. Your aura is really warm.”

Oh, goodie. He could be a campfire.

* * *

His aura really was warm.

With the cold air evaporating the swear off their bodies, Yang shivered and stepped a little closer still, basking in the gentle heat that wafted over her. Jaune was saying something, complaining about his Semblance, but she wasn’t really listening. As the adrenaline drained away, she took the chance to catch her breath. If nothing else, his Semblance was convenient for a cold night like this.

Her body was tingling.

A good fight always got her in a pleasant mood. Helped to work out the day’s frustrations and get her blood pumping. Jaune was a good partner, surprisingly. He had a boatload of aura, which meant she got to wail on him for a while, and he took it like a champ. Most guys would have whined about losing or tried to convince her to do something else. He knew the training would help, gritted his teeth and put up with it. She could respect that.

_He's really not as bad as Weiss makes him out to be. Sure, he’s a little goofy at times and his flirting needs work, but he’s actually kinda hot. _Yang’s brain fizzled to a halt. _Uh. What? Vomit boy, hot?_ _I must be more tired than I thought._

He was a cool guy. More Ruby’s friend than hers, but he had a good head on his shoulders, wasn’t an ass and genuinely liked Ruby. That won him all sorts of points with her. He was also a gentleman. So much better than Winchester and the other `alpha-wannabes` that filled Beacon like a plague. Him and Ren were both like that, though Nora had a claim on Ren, so she wouldn’t step in there.

Not that she was stepping in on Jaune either. Except, well, she moved a little closer again.

It was cold and his aura was warm. She could feel it tingling down her hands and up her arms, drifting through her body as she slowly heated up. Blood rushed across her skin, flushing it a light pink.

“Hmm. So nice.”

“What?” Jaune asked.

“Oh. Uh.” Yang laughed. “Sorry, just thinking it’s a nice night. You know?”

Jaune looked up, like he’d just noticed it _was_ night. “Huh. I guess it is.”

With him looking away, she had a perfect view of his face from the side. He was actually fairly handsome. Not her type, but that definitely wasn’t anything to do with his looks. Give him a few years to become more confident and she had a feeling he’d have her pace racing. Though by then, maybe it would be Ruby’s heart doing the pitter-patter.

He smelled nice, too. She wasn’t sure why she’d never noticed – probably because they’d not been this close before. His top was stuck to him though, showing that under the hoodie and armour he had a physique to talk about. Shame he hid it under that horrifying one-size-fits-all outfit on their first night.

A pleasant yet unwelcome feeling pooled in her stomach and her knees rubbed together.

_Wait, am I… am I checking him out?_

No.

Maybe.

Yes.

Yes, she was.

Well, it wasn’t like he never checked her out. He was a guy, she was a girl, they were both teenagers. Nothing wrong with a little mutual eye candy. Yang stepped a little closer still, really feeling the heat run through her.

“Thanks Yang,” he said, not noticing. “I’m not sure what I’ll do with this, but – but just thank you!”

He engulfed her in a sudden hug, wrapping both arms around her and pressing her chest against his. Yang laughed and returned it, not feeling any ill-intent in what he was doing. Quite the contrary. His hands on her lower back were so hot that she couldn’t help but shiver.

_Definitely_ a chest worth talking about. She could feel it, damp with sweat, against her own.

Daaamn.

And that ass!

“Ah!” Jaune jumped.

Yang froze.

Shit. Had she just…?

Jaune was bright red, adorably so, and refusing to meet her eyes. His body was stiff, something she could feel by the two firm cheeks she had gripped between her hands. Not one to be frightened off by such a thing, Yang gave them a squeeze, grinning as he yelped.

“So. This is awkward,” she admitted. “Would you believe my hands slipped without meaning to?”

She wasn’t letting go, though.

“Tell you what, grab my ass.”

Jaune’s mouth fell open. “WHAT!?”

He was cute when he was flustered. Surprisingly so. Yang’s body burned and the hands on her back felt like they were on fire. Hm. So nice. Her lips curled into a satisfied smile as she leaned against him. “Grab my ass,” she said again. “Fair is fair. If I get to feel yours up, you get to feel mine.”

“I – Is this a joke? You’re going to punch me for it!”

“I’m not Weiss and I’m offering you the chance, Jaune. I’m not gonna hit you. Not after I’m doing the same to you.” Weiss could be unfair like that, but she wouldn’t be. Besides, it wasn’t like he was copping a feel when _she_ was the one doing it. “Fair is fair.” She brought one hand behind her to grip his wrist, then dragged it down. “Go on. It’s fine.”

His hand was stiff on her behind but once she didn’t react angrily, he let it relax. He had big palms, warm palms, and she shivered a little. That… That felt a lot nicer than she’d really expected it to feel. Yang stared at Jaune’s neck; her eyes were fixed on his breastbone, mind in a tizzy.

It was just supposed to be a laugh. She grabbed him, he copped a feel, they laughed and neither of them felt like they’d taken advantage of the other.

Then, his other hand slid down her back, running over her left cheek.

Yang trembled.

“Is it not okay?” he asked.

“No! it’s good!” Her answer was far too quick. “I mean, it’s okay. I guess. I…” It really did feel kind of nice. Yang moved a little closer, enough so that her feet were between his and she could feel his hot breath washing over her.

His hands were _really_ warm on her backside. Her entire lower body was tingling.

Fuck it.

“You ever made out with a girl?”

* * *

Jaune did his best to hide how embarrassed the question made him, but the wild stammering of his attempt to convince her he _had_ kissed some girls before didn’t help. It was more than the kisses he’d received were short little things, mostly on the cheeks. It wasn’t that he’d never kissed a girl, more than it never really went further. Certainly not to the point of making out.

“Want to?” Yang asked.

He looked away, scowling. “You’re making fun of me.”

One of Yang’s hands slid up his back and fisted in his hair, drawing his face toward hers. “I’m kinda not,” she whispered, her breath hot against his lips. Her lips were hotter, moulding to his as she dragged his face down onto hers.

Jaune’s hands dragged her body into his instinctively, his hands gripping tightly onto Yang’s wonderful ass. She moaned into his mouth, bringing her other hand up to wrap around his neck and head as she kissed him.

She was better at it than he. Jaune let her lead, his head spinning as Yang, easily the most beautiful girl in school, made out with him on the rooftop of the dorms, pushing up on tip toes to run her tongue along the inside of his mouth, making him gasp.

Her tongue took advantage and plundered his mouth. Jaune pushed back, not sure what to do but knowing that the feeling of her wet tongue against his was something he’d never known he needed in his life. His tongue danced with hers, intertwining in the cool night air as their bodies rubbed and ground up against one another.

Yang stepped forward and into him. There was nowhere to go, and his step back resulted in him falling. His ass hit the floor, their kiss breathing as his head fell back. “Shit,” he grunted, then could say no more as Yang crawled up his body and sealed her lips to his again, uncaring that she was now laid on top of him.

One of his hands was on the small of her back. The other had fallen off. Yang reached for it without breaking the kiss and dragged it back onto her ass, telling him without words what she wanted. He was only too happy to massage the soft flesh, his body hardening as she moaned and pushed harder against him.

Eventually, the need to breathe ended their frantic make out session. She pulled back, her face flushed and eyes bright as she looked at him through thick lashes. “That was amazing,” she whispered, her hands finding the bottom of his tee and sliding underneath. Her nails rubbed over his stomach and up his chest, driving his tee-shirt up. “More than it should have been for your first.”

“Y – Yang,” he begged, not sure what he was begging for. For her to stop? He didn’t want that. Her hands splayed out over his chest, palms hot and heavy against his sweaty skin. “I… I don’t understand what’s going on.”

He needed confirmation. Needed her to explain so he didn’t make a mistake.

“I’ll be honest, neither do I.” She laughed huskily and leaned down, flicking her tongue against one of his nipples. He hissed. “I’m not normally like this, but you’ve got me in the mood. Maybe it’s the fighting. I don’t know. I don’t love you, not like that. I _like_ you as a good friend and I don’t think I’d want us to be anything more than that.”

Pushing up, she stared into his eyes, slowly taking the hand from her back and bringing it to her chest, letting him feel one of her large boobs through her thin and wet top. He cupped it, entire body shaking.

“But friends can have fun,” she teased. “Right?”

“This has to be a dream. You have to be making fun of me.”

“I’m not, and I wouldn’t be that much of a bitch. I’m not offering a relationship, Jaune. We’re not going to be what you want from Weiss. I’m offering… well, a little fun between friends. If you’re alright with that, if you can accept that, then I want this.” She laughed breathily. “I’ll be honest, I’m really hoping you’ll accept right now. I’ll be frustrated as all hell if you don’t.”

“A – A one-night stand…?”

“More like casual sex. Two consenting adults. We’ll still be friends after, but we keep this between us. No big feelings, no drama and no thinking this is bigger than it is. So…” Her hand slid down his chest to rub over the bulge in his pants. “You up for it?”

“God, yes!”

* * *

Yang laughed, somehow turned on more by how excited he sounded. And how excited he felt under her hand. She knew she was sexy, enough people had said it, but having someone responding to her right there and under her, when she was in the mood? It was the best feeling ever. Her entire body trembled, and she teased her lower lip between her teeth, peeling his pants down, deathly curious to see what he’d look like.

_This is Jaune,_ a part of her thought. _What am I doing?_

_Shut up, brain,_ another part said. _I’m seventeen, horny and Jaune is up for it._

There was something about the way he shivered under her that had her heart racing. It made her feel powerful. Alluring. He was shaking because of her, and not because he was afraid. It was because he _wanted_ her that badly.

Just like she wanted him.

His training pants drew down under her fingers. His boxers, black and silken, stood in her way. The image of pulling them down with her teeth flashed through her mind but she didn’t have the patience for it. She rubbed him through the material and heard him hiss as if in pain. It felt unfair to tease him after that and she pulled them down quickly.

His cock sprung up in front of her face.

_Hello there~_

He was long and thin. She didn’t have much to compare it to – one fumbling encounter before where she and a friend exchanged their virginities after they’d graduated from Signal. It had been sweet and quick and wholly unsatisfying. There hadn’t been anyone since and she’d never really felt turned on by anyone enough to try.

_Seven or eight inches. Not much hair. Tapered tip._

Her fingers gently wrapped around it, gripping the hot rod against her palm.

Jaune moaned her name.

Her skin was on fire. Just hearing him speak like that had her heart racing, but to see him reel back like he’d been punched only drove home how much control she had over him. With just her hand and a gentle squeeze, she had Jaune at her mercy. In that moment, she knew he’d do anything she asked of him. Anything at all.

_I wonder if I can make him scream my name…_

Without thinking anything of it, she closed her eyes, opened her mouth and leaned down to take him into her. Even on her first time, a blowjob was something icky that she hated the thought of but did without any real enjoyment because he’d gone down on her. It was more returning the favour than anything. He’d tasted horrid and she rushed her way through it.

Jaune didn’t tasted nearly so bad. He was a little sweaty, but not smelly at all. Her lips wrapped around his shaft and she hummed happily when he went stiff as a board, gasping her name into the night air. Just like that, without even trying, she’d made him call out for her.

God, she couldn’t help but wonder what else she could make him do.

Keeping her eyes closed, she leaned down further and wrapped her hand around his base, holding his shaft up as she slid her lips down it, sucking loudly and running her tongue over him as she bobbed her head up and down.

Jaune panted and gasped, legs pushing under her and hands on her back, rubbing circles into her skin and filling her with more and more warmth. Another was on her head, stroking her hair. Yang hummed happily and felt him buck under her. Curious, she paused, Jaune’s penis in her mouth and her lips down at his balls.

Did he like that?

She hummed again, loudly.

“Ughhh!” Jaune groaned. “Ahhh!”

Hm. He more than liked it. Yang continued humming, moving her head faster and faster, sucking as hard as she could and rubbing her lips and tongue over the tip of his cock, loving the taste and feel but more than that the _power_ she felt in doing so. Jaune all but wept her name, writhing under her and begging her not to stop. It would have been a cruel woman who did.

Yang was not a cruel woman. Licking him feverishly, she pumped him with her hand and brought her other forward to fondle his coarse balls, rubbing them as she felt his shaft pulse and grow in her hand, bulging.

“I’m about to come!” Jaune gasped. “Yang, I’m – ah – you need to stop!”

Stop? Now?

Yang bit down gently with her teeth, _scraped_ her way down to the base of him and took his cock as deep as she could, sealing her lips over his pubic hair and _humming_ as hard as she could. The vibrations from it raced through her throat and mouth, into his already twitching cock.

“Ahhhh!” Jaune cried, unleashing into her mouth. His hands locked onto her head. “Ughhhhh!”

It came and it came, filling her mouth. Her first instinct was to spit it out but Jaune was holding her head down. She swallowed instead, blinking when she realised it didn’t taste nearly as bad as she’d thought. She swallowed more of it, lapping his essence up as he groaned and came into her mouth, shaking with need and whispering her name over and over.

Only once it was all gone did she draw back, sliding her lips up and off him, kissing his tip as she did. She sat up and wiped a small amount of semen from her lower lip. Her eyes were on him, watching as he panted and stared at her. Had going down on a guy always been that much fun? Or was it just his reactions?

One thing was for sure. She wanted more.

Reaching down, she hooked her hands under her tank top and drew it up, dragging her bra with it. Her tits fell out, bouncing in front of him. Her nipples hardened almost immediately in the cold air and she gripped his hands, dragging them to her tits both to keep the mood going and offer some warmth.

Almost immediately, she felt something seeping into her. Heat, lust, desire and pleasure – oh God, the pleasure. “Hmm,” she moaned, pushing into him. “Keep doing that. Don’t let it end here. You need to get me off, too.”

Jaune, tired but eager, nodded and began to squeeze and massage her breasts. “Like this?”

“Mhm!” Yang’s eyes clenched shut as she whimpered.

How – How did it feel so good? Her breasts weren’t all that sensitive and he was a fumbling virgin. She’d eat her shirt if this wasn’t the first pair of tits he’d touched since he was a baby nursing on his mother’s teats, yet his fingers sent electric shocks through her body. His thumb brushed against her left nipple and it was all she could do not to collapse on him in a pile of goo.

“Can I… Can I taste them?”

“Yes!” she hissed, delirious at the prospect. “Fuck yes!”

He was on her before she could think, kneeling in front of her with his face down before her breasts. It should have been ridiculous, yet she couldn’t help but place her hands on his head and breathe excitedly, wondering what he thought of her.

Something good, that was for sure. He leaned in and breathed onto one of her nipples. The hot air wafting over it made her shiver. “Jaune,” she whined. “Don’t tease.”

He sealed his lips over it. Yang’s head fell back, and she moaned, fingers digging into his hair as his hot mouth sealed over her teat, drawing it and the flesh around it up into his lips. The suction had her skin tingling and when his tongue, so wet and warm, brushed over it, she jumped.

“That’s it,” she gasped. “Like that. Again.”

Eagerly, he licked and sucked on her, driving her wild and making her knees rub together. Her other breast was massaged in his hand but felt painfully dry and stiff by comparison. She made a pleading sound and dragged his hair to the side. Jaune caught the message and let go of the first, the nub instantly freezing cold as his wet saliva cooled. Thankfully, he cupped a hand over it, saving her as he brought his mouth onto her other breast and continued the pleasure.

Amazing. He was too good at this. His hands were burning hot on her body and she swore she felt the pleasure radiating from them. No one had ever made her feel like this. Not her first time and not even her own hands. Her thighs clenched together as she felt moisture dripping.

If this continued, she was going to come.

“Sex,” she gasped. “I want it properly.”

It hurt to push him off her tits, but she managed it, then reached down and hooked a thumb into her shorts, working them off her hips. Jaune helped, dragging them and her wet panties down, his hands burning trails of liquid fire down her long legs.

He was still limp. Hardening slightly, but not enough. Yang pushed him so that he was sat back, then laid down over his legs, bunching her breasts together on either side of his shaft. Jaune stared down at her, in awe as she took his slowly hardening cock and buried it between her tits. The tip poked up out of her cleavage and Yang winked at him, darting her tongue out to lick it.

“Like what you see?”

“Yang. God…” His hands ran over her back. “This is incredible.”

“The fun is just getting started.” That was a bluff. She was almost spent and desperate to get off. Moving her upper body, she began to rub her breasts against his thighs, squeezing and massaging his shaft between her mounds and licking the head.

No one had ever had a boob job from her. Her first asked for it, but she’d already been bored after the blowjob and had ignored him. Jaune deserved it, she felt. Hell, it wasn’t even about deserving or not. She _wanted_ to do it. Wanted to see his reactions and memories the mesmerised look on his face. He never looked at Weiss like that.

It made her feel sexy.

When Jaune’s hips began to move, pushing his cock up between her tits, she winked at him. “Fucking my chest, huh? Go for it, big boy, but don’t come this time. My face and my hair are off limits.” Best sex ever was one thing. Semen in her hair was another. Horny or not, she’d kick him off the roof for that.

Jaune nodded and began to thrust up, sliding his dick against her chest as she rubbed and pushed against him. Her body tingled and ached, and her core was so wet, the moisture being rubbed about as she clenched her thighs together and squirmed. Jaune reached over, eyes locked on her ass. When he touched it, a finger dipped down between her legs and Yang gasped, falling forward to fully press her face into his stomach, pinning his erect penis between her face and his gut.

“I can’t wait,” she said, pushing off him. “Inside.” She sat back, reaching between her legs to spread her soaking pussy. “Hurry, Jaune. I need it.”

He rushed forward, taking his place between her knees. Instinct more than experience guided his actions as he leaned over her, laying her flat against the hard concrete and placing himself between her legs. He paused, tip against her, and Yang could have _screamed_ then and there.

“Shouldn’t I go down on you as well?” he asked.

Her body trembled at the idea. In her head, she could see him on his chest licking her out as she arched her back on the floor. It would be amazing, but she couldn’t bring herself to wait any longer. Next time. Definitely next time.

_Wait, since when was there going to be a next time?_

Stupid brain. In what world would there _not_ be a next time after this?

“No.” She hooked her ankles behind him. “Hurry up, please. I need this.”

Jaune lowered himself down onto her.

And into her.

Yang hissed and arched her back as his head parted her folds. Having sex once didn’t make her loose, but she sheer amount of arousal pouring from her combined with how wet his shaft was from her mouth helped. He slid inside her without any difficulty, simultaneously stretching her and scratching that itch that had been burning away. He pushed in, filling her, fulfilling her.

Desperately, she opened her mouth, begging for him. The fact she’d had his cum didn’t cross her mind, nor his. Jaune’s lips sealed onto hers and she moaned happily into him, pushing her tongue up against his and feeling it be pushed back. Even as he slid his cock into her, he did so with his tongue, leaving her penetrated on both ends.

Without having to be told, he started to move his hips, thrusting and gliding in and out of her. There was no pain, no resistance. Part of her wished there was, but she was so damn wet. She could _hear_ the sounds of their wetness even as she could feel it dribble down her ass.

Slow and unsteady at first, he found his rhythm. Virgin or not, he figured it out. Pyrrha had assured her Jaune was a quick study. She probably hadn’t meant like this, but damn, she’d been right. Jaune picked this up far faster than he had any right to. His hands found her breasts again, massaging them and pushing more burning heat into her body. A faint pink glow emanated between them, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

It felt too good. Her body was shaking, her chest rising and falling as every breath came a harsh pant into his mouth. Her hands locked around his back and her nails dug into him. He didn’t have the concentration for aura, and she carved lines into his skin, marking him. He growled and hissed in pain and that drove her over the edge. She bit on his lip and dragged it back.

His response was to push her head down and drag her back by her hair, exposing her throat. He bit down, making her shriek happily. His pace increased, driving into her with wet slaps and rocking her body into the concrete. A pool of lava built in her stomach, building behind a damn that was on the verge of collapse. A distant part of her recalled that she’d never truly orgasmed, not even to her first time or her own fingers.

This would be her first. She clung onto him, whispering his name and begging him not to stop.

And then Jaune, the idiot, opened his dumb mouth. “I don’t have a condom.”

“Fuuuck.” Yang groaned. “Forget it. Don’t stop.”

“But what if - ?”

Yang locked her legs around his ass and held on for dear life. Her eyes turned red as her Semblance kicked in. “I’ll take a fucking pill!” she hissed. “I swear to God, if you pull out now, no one will find your body!”

He gasped and pushed into her. “Inside?”

“Yes! Inside me.” Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea. Every part of her knew it was. But fuck it. Literally. Birth control existed for a reason and she was _not_ ending this now, so close to her peak. She buried her head into his neck. “Do it. Come inside me!”

Their sweaty bodies clung onto one another. Jaune thrust harder and harder, shaking her as she arched up into him. On the fifth thrust, his pace stuttered and stopped. He groaned, going stiff in her arms and pressing down onto her, burying himself as deep as he could and squashing her against the concrete floor.

Inside her, his cock twitched and pulsed.

And then heat was pouring into her. Yang came instantly, walls clamping down on him as the lava rushed through her. Her head fell back, digging into the floor as she locked a hand over her mouth, muffling a scream that would have otherwise come forth. His lips on her neck hardly helped, his breath hot and heavy against her skin.

“Yang,” he wheezed, pumping his hot seed inside her. “Oh Yaaang…”

Her eyes rolled back.

* * *

He still had no idea what had happened.

Even as he lay on his side, spooning against Yang’s back, the two of them under a sweaty and wet collection of their own clothing drawn over them, on the rooftop of Beacon. Yang had hold of his hands, which rested against her stomach, his soft shaft between her legs as her butt pushed into him. Her hair was against his nose and mouth, soft and fragrant.

“No way you were a virgin,” Yang whispered.

“That was my first,” he replied. “You were my first.”

“God, I dread to imagine what you’ll be like with more experience.”

He laughed and kissed her head. “Hm. Be nice to find out.”

She went still in his arms. “This _is_ just a casual thing, remember? It’s not. I mean, if it means that much then I can try but I don’t feel that way. Sorry if -”

“It’s fine. Yang, it’s fine.” He hadn’t forgotten and, in a way, he was happy she’d offered to try. It showed that she cared enough to give it a go, even if she didn’t want to or didn’t feel that way about him. But she’d made her position clear at the start. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Heh. Thanks.” Yang leaned back into him. “And you know, I wouldn’t say no to going again sometime. Same rules, though. We’re not together.”

“Any time, Yang. Any time at all.”

“Cool.” Yang yawned and snuggled into him. “I’m tired. If anyone asks, we were up training late and lost track of time.”

Falling asleep on the rooftop? No one was going to come check, so it was probably okay. And he certainly didn’t feel cold with her body against his. He nodded against her hair, tightening his arms against her and luxuriating in the feel of her hot skin on his.

He felt Yang drift off, breathing gently.

Just like that, he’d had sex with Yang. His virginity, gone in an instant. Not exactly how he’d expected to spend the night, but easily the best of his life. Oh, and he’d unlocked his Semblance. He’d all but forgotten about that, which made sense given the far _nicer_ things he had to focus on. His fingers ran over Yang’s soft belly, making her twitch and murmur something in her sleep. No wonder he’d been distracted. He’d have to figure out what his Semblance did later.

Though…

He wondered why his aura felt so low.

_Probably nothing._ He curled into Yang’s back and closed his eyes. _I’ll think about it in the morning._


	2. A Touch of Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convinced his new semblances focuses on healing only, Jaune experiments with his newfound skill - making an unlikely friend in the progress. Healing Velvet was just to be nice, but as the old adage goes - no good deed goes unrewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon

* * *

Play it cool.

Those were the words Jaune repeated in his head like a mantra as he sat at breakfast opposite Yang and tried not to think about how they’d had hot and steamy sex on the rooftop the night before.

It wasn’t easy, partly because holy shit – sex! And partly because Yang’s bust was fit to explode out her tight shirt and he’d never realised just how hot she was. She met his gaze across the table and shook her head quickly, looking away. Realising he was staring, Jaune pulled himself back to Pyrrha in time for her to finish her question.

“- told me you unlocked your Semblance.”

Oh right, they were talking about that. He’d been a little distracted thanks to the smell of Yang still on him and the taste of her skin in his memory. It was all his imagination; he’d had a shower in the morning as always so it couldn’t have stuck, but for a guy who’d been a clueless virgin less than twenty-four hours ago, it was a hard thing to shake off.

That wasn’t the only thing that was hard.

Yang kicked his ankles under the table.

“Oh. Uh. Yes, I did. It happened when me and Yang were sparring.”

“Came out of nowhere,” Yang said, laughing a little _too_ loudly. “His hands just started glowing all of a sudden. Scared the crap out of me.”

And the clothes off her.

_No. Bad Jaune. Bad._ _No cookie for you._

“Interesting.” Ren leaned forward. “Do you know what it does?”

“No. We were trying to find out but then we got distracted with fu-” Yang’s foot slammed into his. “With all the fun we were having fighting,” he corrected. “Sparring.” He tucked his feet under his chair before they became pulps of blood. “Yang thought it was some kind of aura transfer.”

“Transfer? Is that so…?”

“That’s what it looked like.” Yang leaned her elbows on the table and refused to look at him. “His hands started glowing pink and we noticed his aura drop whenever he did. My aura increased, so I think he was replenishing it using his own.”

“Your body didn’t reject it?” Ren asked. He’d always been more interested in aura and Semblances than anyone else on the team. Pyrrha never really talked about her own and Nora didn’t care for much other than fun. “Blood transfusions normally run the risk of contamination. As do organ transplants. Our bodies don’t normally take to foreign contaminants, no matter how benign.”

“I don’t think that’s an issue here. I felt fine before and after.”

“Hmm. Interesting.”

“His Semblance might have something to do with that,” Weiss said. She normally avoided all conversation involving him, but something to do with Semblances appeared to have caught her interest. “The glow Yang mentioned might be his Semblance transforming his aura into something Yang’s body can use. Like changing the type of blood pre-transfusion. Most Semblances have little tricks like that to prevent them being useless, like Ruby not breaking every bone in her body when she runs at full speed or Pyrrha’s Semblance not affecting her own blood.”

“If so, that’s a very versatile Semblance,” Pyrrha said, smiling proudly and bumping her knee against his. “You can give people aura, Jaune. That’s amazing.”

He swallowed his bacon. “Is it?”

“You idiot,” Weiss grumbled. “Aura is what keeps us alive when we fight the Grimm. You could save someone’s life by giving them a little aura when they run out. When your teammates are on the verge of death, you can bring them back!”

Oh. Oh wow! The implications of it had his fork falling from his fingers and rattling against the plate. He ignored Weiss’ “finally, he gets it…” in favour of holding his breath. His Semblance was that useful? Thinking of it, yes it was. The only reason he hadn’t realised that himself was because aura was still new to him, first introduced by Pyrrha. When your aura was low, you ran the risk of being hit properly by attacks and dying in the field. If Ren, Nora or Pyrrha were ever low, he could save them. More than that, they could fight more recklessly knowing he was there to cover their backs.

“Does that mean I should stop fighting?” he asked. “If I’m better as support…”

“It might not be a bad idea,” Weiss said.

“No.” it was Pyrrha who killed it, laying a hand on his. “Your aura is so much bigger than everyone else’s, Jaune. And just because you _can_ stand back doesn’t mean you should. You should still train to be strong enough to defend yourself. If we need your Semblance, we’ll use it, but we’ll only become complacent if we rely on it. You won’t always be there for us.”

“Pyrrha is right,” Ren agreed. “While its value is undeniable, we shouldn’t let it become a crutch for the team. I do think you should continue to train it, however. See if you can better understand it or discover other ways to use it. It may even have offensive capabilities.”

Something like Ren’s no doubt. Jaune activated his Semblance and showed them all his glowing hands; Weiss, Ruby and Ren all leaned forward to get a better look, while Pyrrha could easily see it from next to him and Yang was doing her best to act disinterested. The glow wasn’t as intense as it had been the night before; he liked to think that was his control improving. Now that he was aware of it, it didn’t feel like aura was gushing out of him like an open faucet.

“C – Can I touch it?” Ruby asked.

“Sure. It was safe when Yang did.”

Never one to think twice or worry about the details, Ruby reached out a hand, finger extended, and poked his palm. On his end, there was a sudden _pulling_ _sensation_, something hard to explain but like a piece of him was seeping away. It wasn’t unpleasant at all and it felt like he could do that thousands of times.

Ruby gasped and tore her hand back.

“Ruby!” Yang was on her feet.

“It’s fine! I – I’m okay. I was just shocked.”  
  
“Did it hurt?” he asked. It hadn’t harmed Yang, but they knew next to nothing about how it worked. What if he’d just hurt her? His stomach churned. God, he was an idiot. They were messing around with something they didn’t understand. “Do you need to go to the infirmary?”

“No, I’m fine. Really.” Ruby huffed and showed her hand. There wasn’t a mark on it. “It wasn’t bad, just a surprise.”

“What did it feel like?” Weiss asked.

“A tingle. It went through my finger and all the way into my body. It was like licking a battery.” Seeing that no one knew what that felt like – and with Weiss giving her such a stupid look, as if asking who the hell would _lick_ a battery, Ruby tried harder to explain. “It wasn’t bad. I guess… It was like a tickle deep inside. It felt nice, but I pulled back because it was weird. You try, Weiss.”

“Hmph. I suppose it couldn’t hurt to try.” Weiss reached out and then paused. “Don’t get any ideas.”

He pondered whether to be offended at that but the tugging in his hand drew his attention as Weiss laid two fingers, index and middle, against his hand. She had her eyes closed but her gasp was heard by all. Even Blake was watching, book half lowered to the table.

“Is it bad?” Ren asked.

“No. It… The tickle analogy isn’t correct. It’s more… hm, it’s hard to explain.” Weiss drew her hand away, holding it with her other. “There’s a rush of something. Aura, I would guess. A rush is the best way to explain it and makes sense given the circumstances. If aura is soul, then he’s pushing a little of his into whomever he touches. It might be more shocking for Ruby and I because our aura is full and it’s overflowing. I’d suggest only using it on someone who has lost some.”

“Makes sense,” Jaune said, cutting it off. “And we should probably focus on breakfast first or we’ll not get any. I can try and train with this later.”

“I’ll help,” Nora said.

“Oh.” Pyrrha sounded disappointed. “I was going to offer…”

“You can do his combat training after. Our Jaune can’t miss out on becoming a better fighter and you’ll be too tired to train him if you do both.”

That appeared to cheer Pyrrha up. The redhead smiled and sat a little taller. “I suppose you’re right. Don’t work yourself too much, Jaune. We’ll still need to train tonight. Hopefully, it will be just as productive as your night with Yang.”

Across the table, Yang choked on a drink she’d been taking, spraying it out over her meal.

* * *

“S – Stop! Wait…”

Nora panted with one hand on her knee, bent double. Her skin was flushed and sweaty, far more than she ought to have been considering her usually limitless supply of energy. It was normally him and Ren who were close to passing out after a session with her, and while he was also a little tired and sweaty, it was nowhere near as much as her. They hadn’t been going at it that hard. Honestly, he knew Nora was going easy on him.

“Is everything okay? I knew this was a bad idea…”

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Nora, you blew yourself up.”

“On purpose!” she whined. “I had to lower my aura for your Semblance to work. It was safe.”

Safe or not, Nora smashing her own grenades against her forehead hadn’t been the wisest of decisions. Her control of her aura was enough to keep her from being blown to smithereens but anyone watching would have assumed they were trying to kill themselves. Once she had her aura down to 50%, he’d convinced her to stop and let him try his Semblance. The results had been promising.

He absolutely _could_ regenerate her aura.

Her percentages ticked up the longer he was holding onto her, while his own ticked down. It wasn’t in an equal manner – 5% for her was about 2% of his aura, which technically made him more efficient when healing. Or refreshing aura. It wasn’t really _healing_ as far as he knew because someone with their aura up didn’t often get wounded. Either way, it would be good in the field because he could keep everyone pumped with aura.

“Do you need a little more juice?”

Nora groaned. “Wait a sec…”

“Did it feel bad? You have to tell me if it does – that’s the whole point of training with it.”

“It wasn’t bad. Just a shock. Wait.” Nora held her hand out to ward him off. “Just because it doesn’t hurt doesn’t mean I want it that fast or hard.” She blinked and her cheeks turned red. “I didn’t mean it to sound like that!” She shivered and groaned into one hand. “Ohhh…”

“It’s fine. I get what you mean. You want to take a break?”

Nora nodded and he held out a hand, turning off his Semblance to help her back up. She really was sweaty and stepped into him, leaning against his body for a brief second. Thinking nothing of it, he wrapped an arm around her waist. Nora was always touchy and never thought twice about hugging him, Ren or Pyrrha, and he’d gotten used to that. The way she let her hands rest on his chest was different, but she was tired, so he ignored it.

“Hmm.” Her face pushed into his shirt. “You smell good,” she mumbled.

“Thanks?” It may have been the ten layers of shampoo and shower gel he’d used to hide any evidence of him and Yang. He probably reeked of flowers and mint. “Do you want to sit down?”

Her head shook against him. She drew in a shaky breath, stepping forward so that her feet were almost between his. He had to hold onto her with both hands to stop himself falling. “Stay like this for a moment,” she whispered into his chest, rubbing her hair against his chin. “Feels nice.”

Typical Nora. He wouldn’t be surprised if she fell asleep on him.

“Okay. It looks like we’re finding a lot out about my Semblance; thanks for that. We know it transfers aura and that the rate is good. The aura also gets fully assimilated into your system and you can use it.”

“Hmm.”

“It also converts faster if it’s skin on skin contact like touching your hand compared to me touching your back through your clothing.”

“Hmmmmm.”

“I guess I should lose my gloves. I wonder if we should all make a change. Like a patch of bare skin on the backs of our necks that I can touch in a fight.” Fashion aside, it didn’t sound like a bad idea. “Maybe I’m overthinking it.” He laughed. “I just can’t believe I have an actually useful Semblance and stuff. It’s so exciting.”

Nora’s hands were on his shoulders. Her face was burrowed in his chest.

“Nora…?”

“Hmmm? Good…”

“Nora?”

“Huh? What?” Nora’s eyes blinked open. Seeing where she was, she pushed away suddenly. “Ah!” She hopped back and slapped a hand to her cheek, blushing furiously. “Sorry! I almost fell asleep on you. Ha ha. Hmm. You were kinda comfortable though.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I feel great~ I mean fine. I’m fine.” She shook her head. “Maybe having your aura jump up and down is a different feeling.” She tapped her head. “I’m all screwy up here. Not lightheaded but kind of like a sugar rush on and off.”

Could aura do that? It was hard to tell. He’d have to ask someone more versed in it, maybe Doctor Oobleck. If someone could feel bad with low aura and happy with full, then it was possible he might be screwing with their heads a little. Probably not in a dangerous way, more like, as Nora said, feeling their body jumping around from high to high.

“Maybe we should call it here for today.”

“Yeah.” Nora agreed quickly. “Yeah, I… I think so. Whoo, is it hot in here?” She wiped a hand over her forehead and looked his way. Her eyes tracked up and down him and she licked her lips. Her finger tugged at the hem of her blouse, giving him a view of more of her cleavage than he expected. He tried to look away, Nora being a friend, but it was hard. Having wild sex with Yang on the roof hadn’t exactly made him _less_ admiring of the female form. Blushing, he pulled his eyes away through force of will.

“Don’t look away,” Nora whispered huskily.

“Nora…?”

“Ah? What?” Snapping out of it, she flinched. “Um. I think I need to see Ren about taking care of me – of something. I mean, um, yeah. Have fun with Pyrrha tonight! Like, a little longer fun than usual if you can. Don’t come back early. See you later!” Nora turned and fled, waving back over one shoulder.

Jaune watched her go.

_What was that all about…?_

* * *

It was still two hours until training time with Pyrrha and Jaune wandered the halls like a ghost. He wasn’t in the mood to go back and have Pyrrha suggest an extra two hours – not when he was already a little tired from working with Nora. On the other hand, there wasn’t much point having a shower and getting changed if he was just going to be training again. A little fresh air felt the better option and he stepped out the main building and onto the plaza by the front entrance.

Beacon’s grounds included more than just the school itself; there was the statue outside it and several fields in every direction, encompassing training grounds, a garden, the CCT and more – even some areas of just flat grass and trees where people could sit on warm days and eat outside. He’d seen Blake reading in the trees a few times as well, perched on a low branch with a book balanced on one knee. The graceful arches of Beacon’s spires roamed above, spreading out left and right. Stepping off the path, Jaune walked around the outside of the building, onto the grass and toward the crisp evening breeze.

“-snff. Snf.”

He stopped. Listened.

“Snf. Ah. Snff…”

Crying. Someone was crying. Living in a house with seven sisters meant being able to recognise that sound, especially when his younger sisters had been children and prone to bawling whenever they bumped or tripped over something. It hadn’t gotten that much different as they grew older, though the reasons changed. From Saphron crying when Terra and her had a big fight to Beryl getting smacked by her twin and bawling to mom. This wasn’t the same; for one, it was the quiet sniffles of someone either finishing or trying not to cry. Secondly, it wasn’t a member of his family and so not something he necessarily had to respond to.

Guilt crept into him. It was disgusting to think of just leaving someone, but at the same time it was natural to want to. Tears were difficult things to deal with and not everyone _wanted_ people to see them crying. He was as like to get screamed at as help, and even assuming they wanted it, how was he meant to solve the problem?

And yet he found himself walking forward. Not because of any grand heroism or concern but because a voice in the back of his head said Ruby had come and sat with him in a corridor when he was down, and that if it were him again in this person’s shoes, he wouldn’t want someone to walk away.

He found her around the corner and hunched by the cafeteria, knees drawn up to her chest and face buried in her legs. Her long brown hair didn’t stand out, but the ears did, long and rabbit like with one sticking up and the other down, cradled in one hand. He hesitated on the edge of her vision, wondering if he should or shouldn’t say something. His foot took that away, stepping on a branch with a loud crack.

“W – Who’s there? C – Coco…?”

Oops. He stepped back.

“I – I can see you. I’m a faunus…”

Oh right, night vision. He’d failed to answer that before and been laughed at for it, which ironically did a great job at committing the lesson to memory.

“Hey.” Jaune stepped out and into sight, walking slowly forward and stopping a respectable distance away. “Sorry about that. I heard you… well… I heard you.” He noted the way her ear drooped. Not both at once, but just the one. He had no idea how it felt to have animal parts like that but was it normal for them to move in different ways. “Is your ear okay?”

“No!” the girl sobbed. “There’s something wrong with it.”

Shit. That explained the tears. A huntress wouldn’t cry over just anything, but damage to her ear must have been agonising. He came and knelt beside her, carefully holding his hands away when she flinched, expecting pain. He told himself it wasn’t because she thought he would hurt her and more an instinctive thing.

“Is it broken? Does it even have bones?”

Sniffling, she shook her head and drew one hand away to let him see.

Jaune hissed.

There was, for lack of a better term, a thick knot in the ear. It wasn’t twisted or folded into it, but there was a swelling that looked as thick as one around the middle. The ear above it was bent down, kind of like she couldn’t control anything past the swelling. Though it was covered in soft looking fur, he could see red and swollen skin past it.

“What happened…?”

“Cardin,” she spat, crying and angry in equal measure. “He came out of nowhere. I tried to get away, but he grabbed my ear and then pulled me back.” Her voice cracked as the tears came through. She gripped her ear tight and yelped.

“Hey. Hey. Let go.” He pried her fingers away. “Don’t squeeze it.”

“S – s – sorry,” she wept.

“It’s not me you need apologise to. Can I…?” When she nodded, he rested a hand under her ear, careful to let it rest on him and not to touch it himself. He brought his other to the base, against her hair, and felt around there. “Hot,” he said. “Really hot.”

“It’s sore.”

“I can imagine.” He touched a finger to the swelling. “Does this hurt?”

“No. Ah! Ow! Ow!”

“Okay, that does.” He stopped touching above. The underside and the swelling itself wasn’t bad, but the ear above apparently hurt more. “Did you go to the infirmary?”

“They gave me painkillers.”

“They’re not working?”

“Not fast enough. The doctor said it’d take time to kick in… but it hurts…”

_I can imagine. This would be like having a swelling in the shoulder that leaves your arm paralysed. Fucking Cardin. I thought he stopped being such an ass, but I guess he only stopping being an ass to me. I never thought he might go after someone else._

He refused to believe this was his fault, but it was his fault that he’d just stopped pushing Cardin once the heat was off him. He hadn’t dealt with the school bully – he’d just stopped _himself_ being a target, leaving people like Velvet to suffer. Some hero. He grimaced and looked down at his hands on her ear, which had begun to instinctively rub her ear in smooth circles. Her fur was soft and velvety, not at all like an animal’s.

“I… I might be able to do something to help.”

Velvet looked up at him out the corner of her eye. There was hope there, but also mistrust. “What?”

“I unlocked my Semblance recently. It lets me push my aura into people, and aura is good for healing. Maybe if I give you some of mine, it’ll help your ear heal faster. I can’t say for sure but it may be worth a shot.”

“Is it safe?” she asked.

“Hasn’t caused any problems so far. I’ve used it on four people now. Three of those said it was just a little tingling and some heat. It’s up to you. Even if it fails, you won’t lose anything.”

“Do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Hm.” Velvet tried to nod and then winced and gave up. “I – I can’t go back to my dorm like this. Everyone will demand to know what happened and then Coco will be on the warpath. I can’t hide this! My ear won’t stand up. And I don’t want to sit out here all night waiting for the medicine to kick in.”

_Is that why she’s here, because she doesn’t want to worry her team?_

If she wanted somewhere private to cry, she could have chosen her room, but then her teammates would see what happened. He knew himself how important it had been to hide his problem with Cardin from his team, to deal with it himself.

Looking back now, he knew that attitude had been destructive, but it wasn’t his place to tell her that. Velvet might figure it out in time and she knew her team better than he did.

“Okay.” He cradled her ear between his hands softly. “There’s going to be a bit of a glow – and I’m told it can feel shocking. Not painful, but different. Try not to pull away or you might hurt your ear.” Just in case, he made sure to angle his hands so that she could pull it away without hurting herself. “Are you ready?”

“Hm. Ready.”

He could tell from the way she was sat that she expected it to hurt. Her shoulders were tense and she was holding her breath. Hopefully, it wouldn’t. Jaune let out a breath and activated his Semblance, watching as his hands glowed pink.

Velvet gasped.

“Should I stop?”

“N – No.” Her breath came out in a rush, tumbling past her lips. “It’s… It’s not bad. Different.”

Different. That was the way they all described it, although in different words. Some feeling they couldn’t explain or describe. It didn’t help him much but maybe explaining in detail the feeling of your very soul being bolstered by someone else’s wasn’t as easy as he made it sound. She was no longer pulling away from him and had started to relax, so that was a good sign.

In fact, she seemed to be turning to jelly on him. Velvet’s eyes closed and she leaned back into the wall. Her lips parted and a soft sound came forth, something for once not tinged with pain. Smiling, Jaune pushed more of his aura into her, convinced that even if he wasn’t fixing the problem, he was helping. His Semblance was making her feel better.

“It’s good,” she whispered, cheeks tinted pink. “It feels nice…”

“Your ear?”

“Hmm.” Velvet pushed her legs out flat and rubbed her knees together. “Yeah.”

He kept pushing aura into her, listening to her breathing quicken. There was something erotic about it even though there shouldn’t have been. _Don’t think about it,_ he told himself. _You’re supposed to be helping her. Keep it in your pants._

Velvet leaned into him. “Hmmm. That’s nice…”

Did she have to sound that husky?

“It should be done,” he said, voice a little choked. He brought his top hand off her ear and looked down at it, proudly smiling when he saw that the kink in her ear had greatly shrunk. “I think it worked. How does it feel?”

Velvet opened her eyes with a little “oh”, sounding for all the world like she’d woken from a pleasant dream and wasn’t quite ready to accept that. “Oh,” she said again, looking up at him with big brown eye and red cheeks. “Um. What was that?”

“Your ear. Does it feel better?”

In answer, the long ear moved on its own, rising to stand tall atop her head, joining the first. It flicked in his direction, the tip bending down, then went straight again. Though it was still a little swollen near the base, it was a far cry from how she hadn’t been able to move it without nearly crying before.

“It’s better!” she said, amazed and excited. “It – It doesn’t hurt anymore. You healed me!”

He had. He really had. The breath he’d been holding rushed out. Pride and something greater than even that rose up inside him. He, with the use of his Semblance, had healed someone. This was huge. It was incredible. He was actually going to be a useful part of his team.

Looking down at her, he was suddenly struck by how cute she was, sat against the wall, face red but no longer teary, long ears poking up so close to his face her soft fur occasionally brushed against his nose. It smelled of floral shampoo. Her dark brown eyes were locked on his, something more than just gratitude present in their depths.

At least, that was how he imagined it. Stupid hormones! She’d just been badly hurt by Cardin and then healed. There was no way she was thinking about him that way. _I get one lucky break with Yang and think I’m on top of the world. God, I’m pathetic._ The last thing Velvet wanted now was him leering over her, especially when she must have been upset enough about all this happening in the first place.

“Will you be okay from here?” he asked, pushing himself up. “I won’t tell anyone what I saw.”

Her hand caught his wrist. “Wait!”

He stopped, halfway to standing, hunched over and with Velvet holding onto him. Her ears were fully erect and unnaturally stiff, her face red and eyes not quite meeting his, fixed somewhere below on his neck. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took; her breath came out misty in the cool air.

“What is it? Does it still hurt?”

“No. I… well…” Velvet looked down, refusing to meet his eyes as heat crept up her neck to her cheeks. “My ears weren’t the only thing I hurt.”

* * *

The girl before him swallowed nervously.

“M – My legs…”

Did Cardin trip her up as well as tug her ears? She mentioned falling. He couldn’t see any blood or other visible signs. Velvet had a pair of black stockings on that covered everything. “I’d have to touch them to heal you,” he warned.

She nodded but didn’t offer him one leg in particular.

He took her right foot to be safe, holding it with one hand below her heel and the other on her shoe. Keeping it there for a second, he looked up for permission, or a sign he had the right leg. Velvet was red and wouldn’t meet his eyes, doubtless embarrassed about him touching her in the first place. He decided not to make it worse and keep professional. “This one? I can’t see anything…”

“Higher,” she whispered.

Jaune’s fingers trailed up over her ankle, his throat dry as he felt her toned legs through thin and smooth stockings. _Don’t be a letch,_ he told himself. _You’re meant to be healing her._ Reaching her knee, he hesitated, one hand on top and the other below. He could feel warm skin through the thin material. Warm, soft skin.

No signs of injury.

“H – Higher.”

He couldn’t hesitate. To do so was to draw attention to how far south his mind was going. Pushing on, he settled his hand over her knee and rubbed it up, blushing as he massaged her thigh, pushing right up to her skirt but stopping there. “Here?” he asked, aware of just how hoarse he sounded.

Velvet shivered. Her eyes wouldn’t meet his. “Higher.”

It was okay if it was to help her, wasn’t it? Doctors always saw people undressed when they did work. It – It wasn’t anything bad. The fact he wasn’t a doctor didn’t matter. Swallowing his nerves, he took the plunge and dipped his fingers just an inch beneath her school skirt. His fingers rubbed over something a little hard and then dipped down. The hem of her stockings, which reached up to her thigh and stopped there.

Bare skin. Burning hot, soft and tingling under his fingertips. He was touching her legs right under her skirt and that thought froze him solid. _It’s so good. Her skin is so soft._ Swallowing again, he brought his eyes up to hers, hoping she couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Higher,” she whispered, damning him.

“Higher?”

“Y – Yes.” Her face was red, as embarrassed as he was no doubt. It was a reminder this was just healing for her, an injury. Jaune took a deep breath. Finding the courage to roam further wasn’t hard. Every part of his body wanted to do it. The problem was finding the strength _not_ to go all the way.

His hands massaged her thigh, sliding up and dragging his palms over her skin. He had both hands around, pushing her skirt up with his wrists. The flash of pink as her black stockings gave way made him pause. Her skin was flushed but still looked creamy. His lips were dry and he licked them without thinking.

“Higher?”

“Hm.” Velvet nodded quickly. “Higher.”

His hands parted as he slid up more, her thicker thighs forcing them apart. As a huntress, her toned muscles shone through, but she was still so feminine. So soft. As he reached up further, he had to kneel closer. His nose picked up the faint scent of her shampoo. One of her ears brushed against his face, over his lips and against his nose. The fur was soft. As soft as satin and so unlike an animal. He felt it against his lips, a taste not all too unpleasant.

So distracted was he that he didn’t realise how far he’d gone until his knuckle bumped softly into something. Into thin cotton and a small mound that felt hot against his skin. Hot and, he noted, slightly damp.

His eyes slid to Velvet’s, blue meeting brown. Hers were lidded.

Her full lips pursed, slowly moulding the word, “Higher.”

Jaune’s breath caught in his throat. His heart pounded. Kneeling at her side, so close they were breathing the same air, he brought his right hand up to cup her mound, fingers trapped between her pillowy thighs and flush up against her underwear.

Velvet gasped.

“Here?” he asked, gently rubbing his fingers up and down. The dampness grew, his middle and forefinger easily finding the source and pushing cotton into her slit. “Is this where it hurts?”

“Hmmm,” Velvet squeaked, tensing her legs and pushing her feet down. “T – That’s it.”

“It does feel sore,” he said, aware he was lying through his teeth – but half sure she was as well. He pushed his fingers into her, watching as she pushed her head back and hissed through her teeth. “Definitely sore,” he lied. “I think I’ll have to pay special attention to it.”

“Y – Yes.” Velvet had her eyes closed. “D – Do that. Please.”

He hunched his shoulders so he could fully cup her pussy, his hand reaching down over her chest and between her breasts, wrist pulling her skirt all the way up. Her knickers were white, innocent and pure, but the damp spot where his fingers touched and pushed it in, spreading her lips, was mesmerising. “How does it feel?”

“Good,” she murmured, legs twitching but making no effort to close them. “K – Keep going. I – I can feel it getting better. H – Healing,” she said quickly, “Can feel it healing.”

“Maybe it’d go faster if I used my Semblance.”

His hand began to glow pink, his fingers too. Velvet bucked suddenly, eyes snapping open and mouth doing the same. The ragged moan that tore free shocked him, but not more than the sudden wetness that pushed against his fingers, Velvet’s entire body shaking and legs kicking. Her pussy pushed back into his hand, hips grinding against it as she bit down on a scream and let out a keening sound.

Did she just cum? Just like that?

Shocked, he brought his hand away, still glowing, and looked at the wetness that dotted his fingers.

“Hah. Hah.” Velvet lay slumped against the low wall, red faced and shaking. Her eyes were on him, though not nearly as accusing as they should have been. His own dipped lower, unable to not look at her wet knickers and her flushed skin. Seeing him do so, Velvet spread her legs further.

Jaune’s breath hitched. “S – So,” he stammered. “Did that fix it?”

The problem that didn’t exist. He didn’t need to be a doctor to know she’d been faking the last one, not that he was going to complain. Velvet’s eyes dipped down him as well, taking in his own swelling below the waist.

Her eyes came back up.

“No,” she lied. “It still hurts.”

“Really?” He tried his best to sound like he believed it. “I – In that case, I might have to take a closer look. Get to the root of the problem.”

“In the cafeteria. It’s private there.”

Privacy. God. He hadn’t even thought about the fact they’d done that outside where anyone looking out a window could have seen them. Nodding, all too eager for what might go on inside, he helped Velvet up. She made no effort to let go of his hand and dragged him toward the nearest door. So late at night, the cafeteria was abandoned. Its long tables empty and the lights off.

The moonlight gave him enough to see by, enough to admire her face and long to kiss those lips. Her eyes were on his, waiting expectantly for him to say or do something. Damn it. Flirting wasn’t his strong suit.

“Um. Maybe you should sit down.” It was cowardice, but the façade gave him an easy angle. “Against the wall there.”

Keeping her eyes locked on him, she took a dainty step back, framing herself against the window. Then, with agonising slowness, she lowered herself down, settling her bum on the floor and planting her feet down. She kept her legs together, her skirt covering her once again. Heart beating wildly, Jaune knelt as he had before, placing a hand on her knee.

“Does it still hurt in the same place?”

Velvet nodded.

His hand slid up her thigh again, but he kept his eyes on her, ready to stop if she said something or gave a sign. He wasn’t sure why he thought she might after going this far. He wasn’t stupid and she didn’t need to rent out a billboard to get the message across, but he did it anyway. His fingers touched and dipped under her skirt again, trailing over her bare skin. He probed her crotch, igniting his Semblance and watching her eyes roll back. Velvet pushed her crotch into his hand.

“I think I need to take a look.” Lowering himself down, he gently pried her legs apart. Velvet’s breath hitched but she let him, spreading her knees so he could lay down between them. She laid her head back, either unable to watch what he was doing or willing to let him do whatever he wanted.

Jaune’s eyes remained fixed on the prize. From his position on the floor, he could see right up under her skirt. The shadows over her bare skin where thigh-high stockings gave way to flesh. Licking his lips, he crawled forward, pushing her skirt up and laying with his cheeks between her thighs. Velvet closed them slightly, just enough that her soft skin brushed against his face.

Unable to help himself, he brushed his lips against the inside of her thigh. Velvet gasped but made no attempt to pull away. Her thighs pushed in harder. Confident, he kissed her again, properly. The salty taste of her sweat and the wonderful smell of her skin. Closing his eyes, he trailed kisses over her thighs, alternating from one to the other as Velvet writhed and moaned. Soon, her legs were wet, and not just from his saliva. He could feel the heat pulsing from her core, soaking her panties through.

“I’m going to have to remove these,” he said, rubbing his nose against them. The smell was wonderful. “They’re in the way.”

Without a word, Velvet raised her rear off the floor and let him hook his hands into the straps. She kept her hips up as he drew them down, then brought her legs together above his head so he could slide them off. She brought a foot back to catch them on her heel and push them the rest of the way, kicking her underwear off and spreading her legs again.

God, she was beautiful. A small dusting of hair, perfectly proportioned lips and puffy pink skin that sparkled with arousal. Her clit was a hard and erect nub. Her thighs twitched, Velvet wanting to bring them together to hide the treat he was staring at, but Jaune held his hands on them and pushed her legs further open.

“H – How does it look?” she asked nervously.

Wet. Sexy. Delicious. “I think I see the problem. You’ve hurt your pussy.” He placed a thumb on either side and peeled her outer lips apart, exposing the soft pink within and her tight hole. It called to him. “Very sore,” he said, watching it expand hungrily.

“M - Maybe if you kissed it better?”

He looked up from between her legs. Velvet was looking down, one hand held to her lips, teeth biting down on a knuckle. Embarrassed but all the sexier for it, her burning red face contrasted with the clear lust in her eyes.

“Maybe,” he said, settling down and leaning in. He closed his eyes. He’d wanted to go down on Yang as well but she’d been too eager. A virgin in the arts of the tongue, he placed a gentle smooch on her opening and hoped for the best.

Velvet gasped and spread her legs wider. He leaned in, placing his shoulders between her thighs and licking up from just above her asshole to the tip of her pussy. The taste was like nothing he’d ever had before. Wet and bitter, but not in a bad way. The texture was soft and moist. He swallowed and hummed, pleased with the taste. He licked again, trying to pay attention to the sounds she made. Her little gasps and pleased breaths guided him to her clit, which he suckled and flicked his tongue against. Her breathing became harder and a hand settled on his hair.

_I wonder… It seemed to work the last time…_

It was worth a shot. Bringing his fingers forward, he gently probed at her entrance and slid them inside. Velvet was tight, very tight, but he managed to get his fore and middle finger in, his tongue still licking at her clit. Her muscles were tense for a few moments, but they relaxed once she was used to the intrusion.

Once she had, he looked up past her pubic hair to her face and watched closely. Unseen to her, the fingers inside her pussy began to glow a soft pink.

“Ahhh~”

The reaction was immediate. Velvet went stiff and then relaxed, sinking onto his fingers as she came a second time, mewling his name out in a way that had all the blood rushing south. She slid down the wall until she was flat on the floor, Jaune moving with her so she didn’t bang her head. He withdrew his fingers a second time, shocked at how sudden the reaction had been. _Is it my Semblance doing this? No way…_

Hands gripped his collar and dragged him up. Unprepared for it, he fell over her body, pinning her down with his hips between her legs. Velvet hummed and wrapped her legs around his, drawing his face to hers and smashing her mouth onto his.

Jaune sank into it, eyes closing as her tongue probed his lips and then darted inside, coaxing his out before withdrawing. He chased, entering her hot mouth where she suddenly attacked and fought against him. Their lips moulded in battle, bodies grinding together. His free hands came up in search of her face but got distracted halfway. He gripped and massaged her breasts through her tight uniform shirt, Velvet moaning into his mouth to show she liked it. His hands glowed again. Velvet arched into him, squealing into his mouth.

There was no mistaking it.

Any thought of stopping was lost, however. Velvet held his head down with one hand but used her other to fumble with her buttons. She was at the point of ripping them open when he noticed and helped, popping one after the other and pushing her shirt open. Flushed skin, a white bra. He pushed that up and let her breasts spill out. Velvet’s hand caught his wrist and drew it onto her tight breast, arching her back to push it into his palm and get more of that incredible feeling.

His Semblance continued to push aura into her, making her moan and buck her hips into him. Her pussy was slamming into his crotch, the wet heat brushing over the tent in his pants. Pulling her lips from his, she pressed her cheek into his and whispered, “More.”

Leaning down, he kissed and nipped at her beck, licking his way down to her shoulder and then her chest. Her tits weren’t as big as Yang’s but they were beautiful all the same. Perfectly proportioned with pink nipples stood on end. He cupped one and brought it to his lips, sealing over and sucking hard to draw the pink nub up into his mouth.

Velvet moaned and reached down with both hands, fumbling between their bodies until she found his bulge. Her fingers rolled and played over it before sliding higher, finding the buckle of his pants and trying to work it open. The act wasn’t made easy with their bodies close together and she growled impatiently, jerking his pants to try and shake them off. The buckle gave way before she did, popping open. Without pause, she pushed both hands down into his trousers, fingernails dipping under his boxers as she dove for treasure.

She knew she’d found it when his entire body trembled. Warm fingers ghosted over his hard length, finding moisture as his precum dribbled out. Wrapping her fingers around him she tried to pump but couldn’t find the room within the confines of his pants. Growling again, she tried to push his trousers down one handed.

Jaune helped. He lifted his hips and added a hand to hers, the two working them over his ass in concert. Both of them had their other hands busy, him with her wonderful tits and Velvet with his cock. Neither was willing to give that up.

With his trousers down, his boxers soon followed, falling to his knees and being left there. Neither had the care or wish to stop to get them off the rest of the way. Velvet was just happy to have him out, stroking him to full hardness and rolling her fingers over his head, brushing away the sticky precum oozing out.

In a gesture that was unmistakeable, she drew his cock down between her legs, raising her hips up to rub it against her pussy. Their eyes met, hers lidded and his burning with passion. Without a word, without breaking eye contact, he lowered his hips down and let Velvet guide her into him. The heat swallowed him. It was hard to breathe. He wouldn’t be the first to look away. Gritting his teeth, he pushed into her, sliding past her wet lips and into a tunnel that gripped him tight. There was no resistance. Either this wasn’t her first time or, just as likely, she’d broken her hymen in extreme training required for all huntresses.

His length slid slowly into her; deeper and deeper. By the time he was halfway in, he was struggling to draw breath. His eyes ached to close, to bury his face in her neck and cry her name. He could see the same in her. Velvet bit her lip and her skin was dotted with sweat.

He pushed in further and they both gasped.

No more. He couldn’t take it. Unwilling to admit defeat, he leaned in and sealed his lips against hers, pushing the rest of the way in while she was distracted. Their eyes closed in unison, both surrendering at once as he sank into her and laid his weight down upon her, nestled between her soft thighs.

Jaune’s hips moved on instinct. A quick and jerky motion at first before he found his rhythm and slow and powerful ones after that. He slid out until only the tip remained and then pushed back inside, swallowing her moans and running his hands up her hips, under her shirt and pushing it up over her shoulders. Her bra went with it, leaving her topless and bare before him. His lips remained on hers, grinding together as he thrust away, hands roaming, touching and squeezing her chest.

He activated his Semblance again. The familiar tug of aura leaving him and entering her was so akin to his dick doing the same that he wasn’t sure how he’d missed it before. Velvet groaned and pushed up into him, locking her heels behind his buttocks and swinging her pussy up onto his cock. Her weight proved too much and he collapsed, pinning her down.

She didn’t seem to mind. Her hands locked in his hair, one gripping on tight as the other cupped his cheek, ran down his neck, dragged nails across his shoulder and roamed wherever it could. His back, his chest, his ass. Velvet’s free hand was a wild explorer but never let go of him.

His were no better. Tits, ass, hips. Even her stomach wasn’t spared, his fingers dancing over it as he fought to touch every square inch of her body. Jaune drew his lips back, sitting up while still thrusting into her, wanting to _see_ her properly. Needing to.

Velvet’s shirt and bra were gone, exposing her nubile body to the world. On the floor of the cafeteria, she writhed, impaled on him and with her stocking-clad legs wrapped behind him. That and her shoes were the only stitch of clothing that remained, long black legs leading up to her thighs where flushed and sweaty skin remained. His eyes roamed down from her face, awash with emotions, to her dancing tits bouncing with every thrust, down her quivering stomach to the juncture of her legs and the sight of his cock, slick with their arousal, plunging in and out of her.

“Fuck.” He hissed. “God, Velvet. You’re so hot.”

Sex was okay but compliments were apparently too much. Jaune had no idea how that worked but she looked away, face redder than it had been before. Her ears bounced above her, one straight and the other bent down. He reached out and touched the one he’d healed earlier, making her gasp. Was she afraid he’d hurt her? He washed those concerns away with a push of aura and a glow of pink.

“Ahhhh!” Velvet’s legs clamped down. Her back arched and she leaned into him, mouth open and trails of spit connecting her lips. Her hands balled above her head, then snapped down to grip onto his legs. The muscles in her stomach tensed and she brought herself up, crashing her chest into his and their faces together again. “Hmmm. Mmm.”

His hands slipped to her ass, gripping on to support her. The soft, spongy flesh filled his palms and he groaned out, dragging her into him, finding a fresh euphoria in bouncing her in his lap, letting gravity slam her pussy down harder and faster than she ever could. He could feel his peak approaching and was determined not to be the first to finish. Not to disappoint. Luckily, he had an edge there. His hands glowed pink again, gripping onto her ass as he pumped into her harder and harder.

“Mmmm! Mmmm!” Velvet’s squeals were swallowed whole, howled into his mouth as she clung on tight, digging nails into his back. Her hips ground into his harder and harder, the girl adding her own force to his. “Mmmm.” Tears ran down her cheeks. Tears of bliss as her body was wracked with pleasure it had never felt before. “Hmm. Oooh.” She broke the kiss, holding on for dear life and slamming down onto him. Her muscles tightened. Her body spasmed. Heat rushed over his cock. “Jaunnnneee!” Velvet wailed, cumming for a third time.

He tried to keep thrusting but it was impossible. Velvet’s passage gripped on so tight he was afraid he might rip something if he tried. Her hips swung into him one last time, her stomach convulsing as she wept into his shoulder, gasping and moaning and howling. Even after the initial orgasm, her body continued to shake and shiver, trapped in the throes of lust.

It was then that he noticed his hands were still glowing. Cutting the flow of aura, he let her crash down, sweaty body flush against his. Her muscles relaxed and he started to thrust again, all too close to his own climax after _that_ display.

“I’m going to cum,” he whispered.

“N – No.”

Jaune groaned. “What?”

“Not inside,” she whispered. “N – No protection.”

He was on the edge. What was he supposed to do? Sensing it, Velvet pushed off and drew him out of her. The rush of cold air was as shattering as the disappointment, his shaft twitching in absolute despair. Velvet tossed her hair and planted her knees down, placed a hand on his stomach and pushed him flat.

“I’ll handle it,” she said, face red. “Just lay down.”

Jaune did as asked and felt her arms settle on his legs. Her fingers found his shaft and brought it up, her face coming close, skin flush and eyes focused on his cock. It jumped in her grip as he realised what she meant.

Velvet lowered her mouth over his cock and exhaled. Just her hot breath on his skin was enough to make him twitch. Keeping her brown eyes on his, she placed her lips against the head and pushed against it. With her lips pursed for a kiss, she pushed down hard, letting his tip force them open and slide inside her mouth.

He cried out as her wet lip engulfed him. It wasn’t the same as her pussy but it was just as good. Her lips wrapped around his shaft and her tongue pushed up and over his head, writhing against him hot and soft as she slid down to the base, taking the full length of him inside and to the back of her throat. Her eyes remained on his, dancing with light at the way he shuddered.

She bobbed her head in a steady rhythm and used one hand to rub his balls. Velvet moaned herself, and he could see her ass shaking back and forth in the air behind her, visible between her erect and tall faunus ears.

He reached out for one, hesitating before taking it. Velvet slurped at him but made no attempt to stop him; he took that as permission and gently held her left ear between finger and thumb, rubbing her soft fur and warm skin.

Velvet moaned her approval, bringing her hand up from his balls to grip the base of his cock and squeeze, pulling her head back so she could suckle and swirl her tongue around the tip. Shaking, Jaune rubbed her ears harder, squeezing and teasing, rubbing his thumb on the inside. Her eyes closed at the sensation, her other hand rubbing up his stomach to let him know she liked it.

The wet sucking sounds she made as she devoured him echoed through the cafeteria. The occasional moan from her, sigh from him or sudden gasp would have drawn anyone there. Jaune could feel his orgasm coming and slid his hands down her ears to her hair, gripping a fistful.

Velvet stopped and for a second he thought he’d done wrong.

Then, slowly and without letting his dick out her mouth, she nodded. Did she want him to be rough? He gripped tighter experimentally and was rewarded by a blissful shudder from her. Smiling, he pulled her brown hair up into his fist and pushed her head down, forcing her to swallow the full length of him again. Velvet’s nose pushed up against his stomach, her eyes still on his as she gargled and hacked, his cock tickling her throat.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “God, that’s sexy.”

Her fingers tapped his leg and he loosened his grip. Velvet pulled off and took a sharp breath, then spat on his cock and went back down again, humming as she sucked up all the spit left on him. Again, she pulled off, this time to speak, “You can cum in my mouth.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I want to feel it.” Velvet hummed. “Taste it.” Smiling up at him, she brought her hot mouth back over him, plunging him into that wonderful wet heat again. Velvet moved quicker still, bobbing up and down and swirling her tongue all over him.

Gasping, Jaune gripped her head with both hands, making her look up for a second before he _dragged_ her down. His cock pushed all the way into her and he thrust up with his hips, _spraying_ his cum deep down her eager throat.

Velvet’s eyes grew wide at first but soon rolled back, the faunus moaning just as loudly as he was. His cock continued to erupt, shooting thick ropes of cum into her mouth that she lapped up with her tongue and hungrily swallowed. Her throat bobbed each time, with each swallow making her suck harder and teasing yet more out.

“Arghhh!” Jaune cried. “Oh God, Velvet!”

Velvet gagged and thin streams of cum oozed from her lips to run down his cock. She didn’t let that stop her and continued to suck and slurp, pushing down further to catch the bits she’d lost and sup them right off his dick. The slurping noises grew louder and messier as she took the last of him, leaving Jaune to collapse back with a loud moan.

Even then, she didn’t stop. Determined to clean every last drop away, she sucked and licked at him, eventually taking her mouth off but not stopping, dragging her tongue up each side of his cock, licking from his balls to his head to gather every last drop of cum. Somewhere in the midst of it, Jaune was sure he died and went to heaven. When he came back, Velvet was gently kissing his head, smiling up at him with flushed cheeks.

“That…” He swallowed. “That was amazing.”

“Y – Yeah.” The act over, some of her natural nervousness returned. “I – I can’t believe we just did that. And in the cafeteria.” Looking around, she sat back, making to cover her breasts with her hands before realising he’d seen, touched and tasted them. With a smile, she let her hands fall and allowed him to feast his eyes.

What a sight it was. Their clothes were strewn around, his trousers still on his legs from the knee down but his shirt ripped open somewhere during their sex. Velvet’s clothes were a mess, tossed here and there with little regard for order.

“Y – You can’t tell anyone,” she whispered.

“I won’t. Don’t worry.” He wasn’t sure anyone would believe him if he did, but if it got out that Velvet did this? There were some who already called her a sex icon for being a literal bunny girl. He didn’t want to add to that. “Is it okay, though?” he asked. “I mean, do you regret it?”

In answer, Velvet crawled forward and pressed her lips to his. That she’d just been sucking him off mattered as little as the fact he’d gone down on her. She tasted of her and her alone. Compared to the hot and needy passion of a few minutes ago, it was a chaste kiss.

It still rocked him to his core.

Velvet didn’t say anything else and quickly gathered her clothing, slipping her skirt back on and doing the same for her shirt. He buckled his own pants in silence, not at all finding it awkward after what they’d done. He turned around in time to see her pick up her knickers then hesitate. They were clearly soaked through. Looking back to him, she winked and pushed them into her skirt pocket. It would be a cold walk back to her room, but she’d be doing it naked under her skirt. If his body still had the power, he might have gotten hard again.

“Would you… um…” Velvet kicked one foot on the floor, then pulled out her scroll. “Numbers?” she asked helplessly.

How she could be embarrassed to ask that after what they’d done, he didn’t know. How _he_ could be just as bashful was a fresh mystery. He nodded and took her scroll, typing in his number. Velvet smiled shyly as she took it back, texting him a quick `X` so he knew her number.

He wondered if he should ask whether she wanted to go out some time. Whether they should talk and what about. Before he could, Velvet rushed in, planted a kiss on his lips and fled. Jaune was left to watch, eyes trailing down as her skirt flew up, giving him one last glimpse of her bare ass.

“Wow…”

* * *

_Took the words right out of my mouth,_ Blake thought, watching from the shadows and doing her level best not to make a sound. What had initially been a curious decision to follow Jaune to find out what had Yang acting so strange all day had turned into a voyeuristic experience she wasn’t sure she’d ever forget.

One thing was for sure; the books didn’t do it justice. Nor did Adam.

_Is Jaune that good or is Velvet that easy?_

Those sounds hadn’t been faked; she was an expert on that. Life with Adam had been wonderful at first, but toward the end when the doubt set in, her orgasms became less and less real. If Velvet’s mannerisms weren’t enough to prove that wasn’t the case here, her almost violent orgasms would have.

He couldn’t be that experienced. Harsh as it might have sounded, she refused to believe Jaune had all that much experience with women with how he acted around Weiss. Ruby called it sweet and Blake could admit it was to a degree, but she’d also attach the words clumsy, awkward and doomed to the list. Jaune had _no idea_ how to act around a girl, or how to take a no for what it was.

_He knew how to handle a girl back there. Damn._

Blake couldn’t help but agree with her treacherous thoughts. The sex had been hot enough on its own, but the roleplay added a raunchy angle she couldn’t believe Jaune had in him. Playing the healer to Velvet’s boo-boo.

_He could look after mine any day._

“Shut up, brain,” she whispered.

_Hey. He came after a faunus in need, healer her and gave her the best sex of her life. All I’m saying is that it’s been a while since we got any, and longer since we enjoyed it._

Insanity of arguing with herself aside, Blake hummed her agreement, watching Jaune buckle his pants, look for anyone who might have seen, completely fail to see her in the shadows, then leave. He was fairly cute, she supposed. Nothing special but fit as any huntsman had to be and with a nice smile and a pleasant personality. The kindness toward faunus was a definite plus. Too bubbly for her, too naïve and nice, but he was packing and knew how to use it.

And given her usual preferences and where that led with Adam, maybe she ought to look about switching to the nice guys. Adam had been the definition of a `bad boy` and he became a psychopath. Jaune was more like a male Yang, take a way a little of the confidence.

“Wait…” Her eyes widened as shock coursed through her. “Does that mean Yang and he…?”

The nervous way Yang acted. The glow from the night before. The sweaty clothing, the panic when Ruby came near it and the almost painful way she and Jaune refused to say anything about what happened during their spar. It might have been enough to fool anyone else, but not her. _Oh my God. Yang and Jaune had sex on the roof. _That thought filtered through her mind. It wasn’t as unpleasant of one as she would have thought.

Better entertainment than her books at any rate. Blake brought her fingers up before her and looked at the beads of moisture upon them. Her body felt satisfied in a way it hadn’t been before. Embarrassed, she wiped them off on her shorts.

Maybe it’d be worth following Jaune again tomorrow and seeing what he got up to.


	3. A Cat's Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the truth of Jaune's Semblance, a certain feline faunus can't control her curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon

* * *

Jaune ducked his head and tried to hide a blush as Velvet wished them all a good evening and left the table with her team leader, Coco. Their inclusion to Team RWBY and JNPR’s dinner had come as a surprise to everyone except him, and he wasn’t sure how to explain it to the others.

Velvet’s hand ghosted over his shoulder as she left, flashing him a shy smile. He smiled awkwardly back, something he didn’t think satisfied her if the flustered expression was anything to go by. Coco reinforced that notion by laughing and whispering something in Velvet’s ear that had the faunus blushing to the roots of her hair.

Absolutely none of it escaped his friends’ attention.

“Well, well, well,” Yang teased. “I see someone is finally spreading his wings. Is out little boy becoming a man at last?”

He looked up to protest but that was a mistake. The second he met Yang’s eyes, he blushed, remembering the two of them on the roof. The fact he had such a reaction caused her to as well, followed by a flash of panic and a vicious kicking under the table. Jumping and banging his knees against it, Jaune looked away.

“Ah. Well… It’s not… Hah. Funny Yang.”

“Y – Yeah.” She laughed loudly. “I _am_ funny.”

“You’re both weird is what you are,” Weiss retorted. “Frankly, I’m relieved someone else is occupying Jaune’s attention. You have my congratulations and staunch wishes that this works out for you, if only so I can have some peace and quiet.”

It was Ruby’s turn to kick Weiss. Obvious from how the heiress yelped. “Don’t be mean!”

“I’m not. I’m wishing him well!”

“In a backhanded way,” Yang griped.

Pyrrha and the rest of his team didn’t offer any comment. In fact, Pyrrha was downright moody, picking at her food without so much as a look his way. Normally, he’d ask her if anything was wrong, but he had far bigger problems to think of. At least Yang was distracted and off his case. He glanced up, only to be caught by a pair of yellow eyes peering curiously over a copy of Ninjas of Love. Startled, he looked away again.

_Great. Caught staring by Blake._ _As if this day can’t get any worse._

It’d been a full week since his and Velvet’s encounter in the cafeteria, and only four days ago that she started coming over to talk to him. Sometimes in the corridor or other times by the lockers or even after lessons. They’d exchanged numbers two days ago and he could still remember how pleased she looked by it.

They’d talked a little since by text. Little things to his relief, about themselves and their family, even talking about lessons too. He really wasn’t sure what more he was meant to do or what she wanted, or even if he had the right to enjoy this much at all.

Velvet hadn’t chosen to show interest in him. He’d made her.

Forced her into it with his Semblance.

_All this time I’ve been dreaming of getting a girlfriend and the first girl interested in me is because I used my Semblance to make her so._ Jaune pushed a chicken nugget around his plate angrily. It wasn’t like he’d meant to. He hadn’t even known what his Semblance would do.

“Maybe she wants to thank Jaune for healing her ear,” Ruby said. They’d heard the story – sans the sex, obviously. It still made him flush whenever it was brought up because that was all _he_ could remember about it.

“We just became friends,” he said, knowing not a one of them believed it. “I helped her, we talked and now we’re friends. Is that so hard to believe?”

“When she has her hands all over you?” Yang asked. “Yes. Jaune, take it from another girl. Velvet is thirsty.”

“She is?” Ruby asked. “We should buy her a drink.”

Yang froze. “Uh. No, I mean-”

“Sheesh, Yang, I know what you meant. I was joking.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “Leave Jaune alone. You’re making him all embarrassed.”

Gratitude for Ruby’s intervention came with a fresh dose of humiliation for having to be defended by a girl two years his junior. Then again, everyone knew Ruby could wipe the floor with him. “I’m gonna head off early,” he said, pushing his chair back. “Pyrrha, are we still on for training tonight?”

“Oh? Hm? Yes, yes. Of course.” Her smile returned. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Not the only thirsty one…”

“Yang!”

Jaune slipped away while he could.

* * *

If someone had asked Blake what she thought she’d be doing all week, it wouldn’t have been stalking the dorkiest boy she knew so she could catch him having hot monkey sex with random girls. Another thing she wouldn’t have expected was to feel so frustrated at the fact that for the full week since she’d spied on him since he’d given Velvet the time of her life, Jaune didn’t so much as _touch_ another woman.

Why?

He had to want to. Being surrounded by attractive girls all day and with Pyrrha being about as subtle as an Ursa, she’d have thought he’d jump at the chance to have a repeat show. With his Semblance, or what she’d begun to suspect was his Semblance, it should have been easy. Even Velvet was practically throwing herself at him.

_What’s holding him back? And why am I so pissed off that he is?_

Blake knew why. It was admitting it that was the problem.

Even so, Jaune’s unnatural patience was killing her. It was almost bad enough that she considered giving up and not following him after dinner, but since she’d wasted a week already, she wasn’t prepared to give up now. Jaune was making his way down the hall as usual toward the rocket lockers, presumably to grab his sword for another evening spar with Pyrrha.

One touch of his Semblance on a girl who was already head over heels for him would surely lead to some hot rooftop sex. That the thought had her spirits raising brought up all sorts of problems with her own romance life.

_What can I say? The books don’t make sex look half as good as he does._

The fact that said sentence rang true at all made it clear his Semblance was involved somehow, if that wasn’t already obvious from how it glowed when he touched Velvet. No offence to the guy, but she refused to believe he was experienced enough to elicit that kind of reaction without a little help from somewhere.

Blake slid into a shadowed spot by a locked door and watched as Jaune reached into his locker. He really did have no awareness of his surroundings, which was acceptable when it was her with how sneaky she could be, but less so when Ruby managed to creep up behind and startle him.

_Hmm. And why are you here, Ruby? You’ve never been interested in watching Jaune and Pyrrha spar before._ They were quiet at first, but Blake slipped closer to hear what Ruby was saying. It was her duty as a teammate to look over her young leader. There was definitely no other reason.

No curiosity at all. Honest.

“Why?” Jaune asked.

“I was curious,” Ruby replied, rocking on her heels. It was a nervous habit she had and told Blake instantly that something was up. “It felt weird the first time but also kind of nice. I wanted to feel it again.”

Blake’s eyes widened. Did she mean-?

“I don’t think Semblances are something to play with.” Jaune looked away, clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

She did! Ruby wanted to feel his Semblance. Blake cursed herself for not travelling with her. This would have been the perfect chance to butt in and ask to feel it as well. Staying out of sight, she leaned closer to see what the effect would be.

“Just a quick one,” Ruby begged. “It felt…” Ruby’s feet tapped the floor guiltily. “It felt really nice.”

Jaune cringed as though he expected Yang to come flying at him fist first. _He knows,_ she thought. The only reason he’d get that defensive was if he’d figured out what his Semblance did. And by the looks of it, he’d come to the same conclusion as her.

Could he say that to Ruby, though? Was it wise to?

“Just a little one. Not for long.”

“Yes! Thanks, Jaune.”

Blake’s licked her suddenly dry lips, watching as Ruby unflinchingly offered her hand fingers first. Clearly, the sensation wasn’t painful, though she’d known that from how Velvet acted. This was her first time really inspecting it, though. It caused a soft pink glow to suffuse Jaune’s hand, and when he touched Ruby that glow went into her. Aura, most likely.

The sudden gasp caught her attention. Her young leader went stiff and then slack, eyes flittering as she shuddered and bit her bottom lip. As Ruby enjoyed the sensation, Jaune watched with a rapidly blushing face, completely aware of what he was witnessing and what Blake was an unknown spectator to.

Ruby’s sexual awakening. For his sake, she’d not tell Yang.

Poor Jaune looked like he didn’t know where to look as Ruby made a happy little squeaking sound. He got credit in her eyes for not wanting to make anything of it. Lesser men might have pushed, and it was clear Ruby didn’t really know what she was asking for. Yet, anyway. Ruby wasn’t as stupid or as innocent as she acted, and if she developed an interest for Jaune, she’d make it known.

_This confirms it,_ Blake thought, watching as Ruby breezily thanked Jaune and gave him a hug, one that lasted a little too long and had him looking more than a little guilty. _His Semblance is definitely the tipping point. He was able to use it to have sex with both Yang and Velvet._

So, the question remained. If he could turn a girl on just by touching them, why wasn’t he fucking anyone else? Why was she left hanging after a full week of playing stalker? Blake bit her lip, gnawing on it as Ruby left without satisfying either of their curiosities. Jaune went too, heading for his spar with Pyrrha.

Maybe it was time for the direct approach…

* * *

The last he saw of Pyrrha was her tight rear swaying left and right as she opened the door and made for the staircase. His eyes followed that delectable sight until it closed behind her, at which point he groaned and slapped his cheek lightly. “That’s your partner, idiot. And after all she’s done, you can’t start going after her.”

His body disagreed clearly, a part of him straining up against his jeans.

“I went my whole life without sex, then I have it twice in one week and suddenly I feel like a drug addict being deprived his fix.” His hormones were going wild, repeatedly informing him he hadn’t had his week’s dosage.

He’d thought it might go away if he toughed it out, but the night’s spar with Pyrrha had only made it worse. Pyrrha always did look gorgeous under the moonlight. Gah. No. He couldn’t focus like this. It was a miracle he’d managed to convince her to go get changed alone. Normally, they went to the changing rooms and then he’d have to listen and imagine her in the shower. Luckier still she hadn’t pushed him to train with his Semblance. He’d explained it off as being low on aura and not wanting to make that worse by giving what remained away. Pyrrha said that was probably a good idea, saving him the temptation.

_This is a mess,_ he thought as he drew out his scroll. _Things were so much easier before I unlocked this._

There was a message waiting on the device. One from Velvet. Curious, he opened it, only to yelp and almost drop it off the edge of the roof. It was a picture file that opened and expanded across his screen the moment he touched it. On it, Velvet was in one of Beacon’s female bathrooms and posing before the mirror, using the scroll to catch her reflection. She looked nervous, cheeks flushed red and eyes flicking toward the side, likely to the door to look for anyone coming in.

That was with good reason. While one hand held out the scroll to take the picture, the other had hold of her uniform shirt’s hem, and had it up around her neck. The V formed beneath let him perfectly see her white bra, pulled down around her cute tits. Bright pink nipples poked out the tops, inviting and teasing in equal measure.

Velvet had sent him a nude.

He had no idea what to do with it. Or rather, the part of him that _wasn’t_ his dick had no idea what to do. Groaning, he closed the message and stuffed the scroll back into his pocket. “This is so fucking messed up,” he groaned. “I’m going to lose it and fuck someone if this continues.”

“Why don’t you?”

Jaune flinched. “Who-?” Of all the people, it was the last he’d expected. “Blake?”

“Hm.” A quick nod. A quiet nod. That was her in a nutshell.

“D – Did you overhear me?”

“In a manner of speaking. Why don’t you have sex with someone?”

He laughed and rubbed his head. “It’s not that easy, you know. Look at me? Do I look like someone who has girls falling all over me?” He expected a snort or a laugh, or maybe some tight smile at his expense. What he didn’t expect was for her eyes to watch him in complete silence. “B – Blake?”

“It wouldn’t be hard for you to convince someone.” Her eyes slid to his hands. “Especially with your Semblance.”

Jaune’s entire body was dunked in ice.

“Y – You know…?”

“I know,” she confirmed with a slow nod.

The weight was crushing. Jaune slumped forward, head falling into his hands. “This is the part where you call the police, right?”

“The police…?”

“Or Miss Goodwitch and the headmaster so they can expel me. Go ahead. I won’t stop you, not like I can,” he added, laughing bitterly. “It’s no less than I deserve after… after I…” Blake’s footsteps came around in front of him. He heard her kneel and saw her out the corner of his eye. “I won’t blame you if you want to hit me.”

“I’m not sure we’re on the same page. Why would I call the police?”

“For… For… You know what my Semblance does.”

“I do.”

“Did you… Did Yang tell you?”

“No. I saw you and Velvet.”

“Then you know what it does!” he insisted. “It makes girls… It makes them…”

“Horny?”

The blood rushed to his face. He’d been about to say aroused but that fit well enough. She’d always been so blunt like that. “Yeah. It makes them like that, and then forces them to have sex with me. I’m practically raping them.”

“Is that why you’ve not been doing anything with it all week?” Blake muttered, sighed and shook her head. “Really…” Louder, she said, “Jaune, look at me. Your Semblance isn’t brainwashing anyone. If it were, Ruby, Nora and Weiss would be all over you already.”

“But it makes them feel-”

“Horny, yes. That’s not exactly an unusual state for women to be in, you realise? It also doesn’t mean we turn into brainless sex fiends. You may have made Yang feel that way, but she chose to act on it in the same way Ruby and Nora chose _not_ to.”

And as for Velvet, well, if she wanted to talk about someone taking advantage of another person, he had it the wrong way around. Velvet had pretty much seduced him with her cute wounded faunus routine. There’d been plenty of consent there.

“R – Really?” Jaune dared to look up at last. “So I didn’t…?”

“You didn’t force anyone. And I’m not calling the police on you.”

Crushing relief drove all the air from his lungs in one explosive breath. His whole body untensed, slowly winding back from the coiled spring it had been all week. He wasn’t entirely sure Blake was right, but she made a good point. If it were as bad as he thought, then he’d already touched Weiss, Nora and Ruby with it. There’d only been Yang and Velvet interested in sex, though.

“Touch me.” Blake held out her fingers. “I’ll show you.”

“A – Are you sure?”

Her golden eyes rolled theatrically. “Would I offer if I wasn’t? Just do it before I get bored.”

Jaune’s hand clutched hers, glowing pink as his Semblance activated. He waited, ready to pull back if she tried anything. The familiar flow of aura entering her didn’t provoke any grand reaction, however. Blake’s lips drew together, and she hummed quietly. Her eyes closed and opened again in a slow blink.

“Is it…?”

“I feel it,” she whispered. “It’s definitely a nice sensation, but I don’t feel any compulsion to jump you.” Her lips quirked up faintly. “I think you’re safe there. This is a tool to make someone feel good. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“God.” He released her and laughed. “I’ve spent all week thinking I…” He couldn’t say it. “Thanks, Blake. You have no idea how much this means.”

“I can imagine. You know my past.” Her bow twitched over her ears and his eyes widened. Maybe she did know about close calls and past mistakes. “Though, I think you should work on controlling it. That way you would better understand how it works.”

“Yeah. I guess there are things to learn.”

“I could help…”

The offer came out of nowhere. “You?” he asked, worried he might have insulted her by how surprised he sounded. “Why? We barely talk. We’re friends by association at best. Why would you be willing to help me with this?”

“No reason.” Her eyes slid away, and she turned her back on him, coughing oddly. “I was just… Well, it’s not something you want to advertise, is it? What side-effects your Semblance has. If Weiss were to find out you used it on her, even accidentally, she might be angry.”

He paled. “That’s true…”

“I know the truth, though. I’m the only one who does. I don’t particularly want to help you understand it all, let alone be a test subject, but if it’s between me and you fumbling around on my teammates? The choice is obvious.” Her head turned back, Blake looking at him over one shoulder. There was an odd redness to her face, and she wouldn’t quite look him in the eye. “I’m the closest you’ll get to a consenting test subject. It’s either test it with me or potentially violate a friend. Make your choice.”

Put like that, it was obvious. “I’ll do it. If you’re willing, I mean.”

Blake looked away again and shrugged nonchalantly. “Nothing better to do…”

* * *

“Feels a little strange to be renting a room together like this…”

If it felt strange for him it was doubly so for her. Blake closed the hotel door behind them and locked it, unsure if she should feel like a predator as she did so. The room wasn’t anything fancy, a king-size bed, a dresser, a couch and a balcony. Standard hotel fare. It was more what they were renting the room _for_ that had them unable to look at one another.

Blake had dressed up, though Jaune hadn’t. Her usual black and white hose into shorts and skin-tight top had been replaced with her going out ware, black pants and boots with a short white dress shirt that exposed her stomach. That she’d taken the time and he hadn’t made her panic a little. Did she come across as trying too hard? Hopefully not. Maintaining the façade of calm, she made her way to the bed, tight pants clinging to her backside. She could feel his eyes on her the whole way.

He continued to stare for a little longer, no doubt processing that he was in a hotel room with a pretty girl and a bed, and that they’d rented it for the whole night. Reaching up to her hair, she slowly unwound the bow hiding her ears, allowing those to flick free. His eyes roamed higher, following her wrist as it moved through thick locks of raven hair.

Jaune wanted her.

That was normal. Arrogance aside, Blake knew she was beautiful, and he was young and full of hormones, used to being rejected by Weiss.

“It’s better we experiment here than in Beacon,” she said, laying her bow down on the bedside table and then her scroll beside it. “Don’t you remember what happened the last time you wanted to blab secrets where someone could overhear?”

“Good point, though I’m not sure how Cardin could twist this one to his advantage.”

“Who knows, he might have you fondle him.” Blake enjoyed the subtle play of emotions over Jaune’s face, horror mostly. “There’s no proof yet it’s a Semblance that only works on women. Come to think of it, have you tried it on yourself?”

“Yeah. When I was…” He coughed, blushed, and looked away.

“Masturbating?” she asked crassly. He offered the tiniest of nods, his shoulders hunched. Blake rolled her eyes and said, “Everyone masturbates, Jaune. You. Yang. Even Weiss. There’s nothing to be ashamed of there.”

“Even you?”

Blake turned her head away. Did he not know what `everyone` meant? If he thought she was going to give him anything, he had another thing coming. “Did it work?” she asked instead. “Your Semblance. Did it make it better?”

“No. No different. I think it’s because I can’t push aura into myself.”

“You’re probably right. What I’ve been able to figure out from watching is that your Semblance really is aura transfer. The erogenous component appears to be a side effect.” It was sort of endearing how he blushed at that word. Sort of. Blake wasn’t in the mood for endearing.

_This would be so much better if you could act a little more confident, Jaune. You literally have a Semblance that means you cannot do a bad job. Find some nerve._ She had to remind herself it wasn’t his fault. This was still new to him. Still, she flicked some hair over her shoulder, exposing the nape of her neck and watching his eyes lock onto it. The dorkiness vanished, replaced by a base and primal need. A low thrill ran through her.

“I don’t think there’ll be any negative consequences of it, but since your body is used to it, you won’t feel any different.”

“That’s what I was thinking too. It’s a shame because I was kinda…” He trailed off.

Blake leaned in. “Curious?”

“Yeah. If it’s as good as Velvet made it sound, I want to know what it feels like. Do you know what I mean?”

Gods yes. Did he have _no idea_ why she was here? They always said curiosity killed the cat, but she didn’t think her faunus nature had anything to do with it this time. Jaune’s Semblance promised raw and undiluted pleasure.

Sex was nothing new for her and it had been glorious when she loved Adam, but it had been more the emotional component. Orgasms did happen, but after a long time and once Adam learned to be better at it, and when he was in the mood to take his time, which wasn’t always a given. That was the nature of it, sadly. Not all sex was satisfying. It relied on the mood, atmosphere, skill of the lover and a hundred other little things that could make or break the moment.

Jaune could ignore all of those.

He _couldn’t_ fail to get her or any other woman off. Apart from being an incredible tool for him when he did get a girlfriend, it promised to make any amount of work on her part worth it. More than that, it would be like having pure pleasure injected into her. How could she _not_ be curious about how that felt?

Of course, she wasn’t going to show him how eager she was.

“I think I know what you mean,” she said evasively. With any luck, she’d be finding out tonight. “We should get started with the training.”

Blake held a hand out and waited for him to come close. She’d positioned herself on the bed so he would have to take a few steps to reach her. Staring at it, Jaune pondered for a few seconds before taking the first step. The fact _he_ was nervous made _her_ nervous and she looked away, watching out the corner of one eye as he took her hand in his.

His hands were big, warm and callused. Hers were soft and smooth and she felt him rub a thumb over the top, no doubt amazed by how nice they felt. They should since she’d spent a full hour preparing before this, lathering herself in moisturiser and cream.

“I’m going to start now.”

Her lips parted as the soft pink glow permeated from his hand to hers, and a second later she felt it – a subtle tingling that had her fingertips curling against him. “Oh,” she opined, breathing out suddenly. “That’s… interesting.”

“What is?” he asked.

“The sensation of my hand becoming an erogenous zone. It’s… hard to explain. The body only has so many places that are wired for sexual pleasure, but your Semblance is making my hand one of them. It’s not bad,” she assured him, gripping on to preserve the feeling. “Just...” There was no helping the giggle that burst forth. “It’s weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?”

“Good weird,” she said with a roll of her eyes. Trust him to sound like Ruby. “It’s a pleasurable feeling. Slow, but building.”

Her feet kneaded at the bedsheets and her upper teeth bit down on her lip. It wasn’t pushing all the way through her. Ruby hadn’t really been able to tell since she hadn’t been looking for it, but with the benefit of knowing what this was doing, Blake could identify the specifics. Her body was reacting to the pleasure in her hand, not to his Semblance. Simply put, her hand felt amazing and the rest of her was getting turned on by it.

“I could resist it,” she said. “It’s a nice feeling but hardly overpowering. I don’t think you need to worry about having made Yang or Velvet do anything they didn’t want to.”

“That’s good.” He relaxed, and Blake felt a sudden pulse of pleasure as his aura brightened. She wasn’t sure if he’d intentionally upped it or if he’d just lost control in his relief, but either way she wasn’t going to point it out! Her stomach sucked in, stuttering slightly as she felt moisture between her thighs.

“Y – Yeah,” she breathed, trying not to draw his attention to it. Ooh, that felt nice. “It’s good. Hm. I think you just make the feelings. It’s up to the person if they want to act on them. It’s a tool to make your partner feel good, not something that takes away their free will.”

“All right. I get it.” He smiled awkwardly. “Is that it?”

Blake blinked. “What?”

“Are we done?” he asked. “If we’ve tested it, I mean.”

“No, no, no! We’re not done!” Not by a long shot! “We need to test the other parts,” she said, making things up on the spot. “Is it stronger with two hands? Does it change based on where you use it or for how long?” Using her heels to kick off her boots, Blake pushed herself a little further up the bed, making sure to stretch her long legs out for him to see.

He couldn’t miss the fact she was laid out for him. He swallowed and stared at her, a noticeable bulge appearing against his tight jeans. Blake knew he was packing from watching him blow Velvet’s mind. He wasn’t leaving here without doing the same for her.

“W – What should I do?” he asked.

“Try touching my stomach.” Blake traced her fingers over her smooth skin enticingly. Her fingernails circled around her bellybutton. She knew he’d been looking at it.

All he needed was an excuse.

“We need to try skin on skin contact, and my stomach is near the centre of my body. The hand is just an extremity.”

“Right.” It was a good sign that he didn’t argue. He even hurried over, more eager than he cared to admit. There was something exciting about watching him loom over her, even more so when he placed a knee on the bed beside her. He was heavy enough that the mattress dipped, creaking under two people. His hands reached for her stomach, his lips parted in anticipation. He hovered over her without touching. “Like this?”

“Touch me,” she said, trying not to sound too breathy. “It’s fine. I’m giving you permission.”

Jaune gave in quicker still. His warm hands felt so good against her skin and that was before he activated his Semblance. Blake’s back arched and she pushed up into him, shaking as pleasure raced from his hands into her. So close to her core, it didn’t have to go far to have her pussy burning. She clamped her thighs together, bringing her knees up and digging her feet into the sheets.

“Should I stop?”

“No!” The thought horrified her. “K – Keep going.”

“Should I pump more in?”

Blake’s eyes snapped open. “You can!?” Her body was already tingling all over, toes curling into the sheets and fingers digging in at her sides. Panting quietly, she considered what it might feel like with yet more. “Yes! I – I mean yes, we should try everything. To make sure.”

The excuse sounded so weak to her ears.

Jaune was as oblivious as ever. For once, she was grateful for it. “All right. Here goes.”

Waves of desire rolled over her, slamming her into the mattress with their force. Her hands flailed out above her, one crashing down among the cushions and the other grabbing a fistful of bedsheets and holding on tight. It was overpowering. Sudden. Bright lights danced before her eyes and her legs tensed mere seconds before her whole body released, shaking and shivering.

_I just came,_ she thought, gasping for air. _I came from Jaune touching my stomach._

It would have taken Adam half an hour to bring something like that on, and that would be half an hour of foreplay. It hadn’t been five minutes. Five minutes and she was already coming down from her climax, and better still, he wasn’t tired! All he had to do was touch her.

“How’s that?” he asked.

“G – Good.” It was painfully hard not to mewl the word. Not to cling to him, drag him down and force her lips to his. “It’s good,” she rushed out. “M – More aura is… It’s definitely more intense. It’s better.” Mind-numbingly so. Blake was glad for his eyes on her belly because it meant he didn’t see her legs kicking out below.

All this from him resting his hands on her belly. How would it feel if he touched her properly?

“L – Let’s try something else.” Sitting up was hard but Jaune moved back on the bed, kneeling by her legs. Her skin was damp and sweaty already, but her fingers were already working on her dress shirt. Jaune’s eyes bulged out as she opened it up to reveal her frilly black bra.

It was the sexiest she had, see-though on the top to let him see her cleavage but covering the important bits. It wasn’t like she had any lingerie in Beacon. Pulling the sleeves off, she tossed her shirt off the bed, breasts rising and falling as she gasped for air. Blake pushed her hands back, subtly sticking out her chest for him.

His eyes were glued to her chest. “B – Blake?”

“Think of it like a swimsuit.” He couldn’t, not with how much lace there was. She made sure to bounce on the bed just to show him how perky they were. His eyes bounced up and down with her. “We should see what it’s like with more skin to skin contact,” she went on. “And if you can do it with more than just your hands. Take off your hoodie.”

“What?”

“Take it off. Get topless.”

Just a little too impatient, Blake took the hem of his dreaded hoodie and tugged it up, just enough to show his stomach. Her knuckles brushed over them and she liked what she felt. He wasn’t ripped like Sun, but then how many guys were? He was fit, though. Hard in the right places and beginning to show off the training Pyrrha put him through.

She didn’t take it all the way. That would have revealed her hand too soon. Luckily, Jaune got the idea and did the rest himself, pulling his hoodie and undershirt up over his shoulders, bringing his arms over his head as he did. It caused all sorts of lovely things to happen to his chest, pecs sticking out, biceps bulging, triceps looking hard enough to crush rock.

While his face was hidden by his hoodie, she allowed her eyes to roam up and down him. Maybe it was the lust already building, but she didn’t think she’d ever looked at a man with so much hunger. He was a juicy steak just waiting to be devoured.

By the time he had it off his head, she’d adopted a disinterested expression once more, picking at her nails as he let his clothes fall off the edge of the bed like she couldn’t have cared less for his state of undress.

“Now what?” he asked dutifully.

_Now you show some initiative, pin me down and ravish me._

“We should try with you holding me,” she said. It was awkward at first but once she turned around, he got the picture. They manoeuvred so that she was sat in his lap with her back to his chest, her cold body to his warm skin. “Wrap your hands around me.”

Blake aided in pulling them around her, partly so he had a proper grip but mostly so she could make sure he was touching her as much as possible, his muscles against her sides, his large and warm palms over her stomach.

Leaning back, she closed her eyes and murmured happily at the feel of his coarse chest hair tickling her skin. He wasn’t hairy, just pleasantly warm, and wonderfully hard. _Not only with his chest,_ she thought, squirming her butt in his lap. Jaune’s breath came out in a hiss and she could _feel_ why.

Someone was horny.

Someone _other_ than her.

Sadly, she couldn’t comment on it without making him panic. Blake adjusted herself until she was as comfortable as she could be and licked her lips, knowing all too well that the worst outcome was another orgasm. The best? She had no idea. The uncertainty had her heart racing. It would be incredible, she knew, but she just didn’t know how much.

_Calm,_ she whispered in her head. _Don’t let him see how much you want it._

“I’m ready if you are. Try and bring your Semblance out all over your body.”

“Everywhere?”

“Yes.” The word was almost purred. “Hands, arms, chest and stomach. A – All at once.” Her voice stammered at that, at the very thought of what it might be like. Licking her lips again, she leaned back, laying her weight fully on him.

If this were anything like the last, she couldn’t trust her body to support itself.

Slowly at first but growing more confident as his control improved, Jaune’s body started to glow a soft pink under her. Though she felt it the very second it started, it was still a ripple of energy into her, setting the nerves all along her back and stomach alight. It kept growing. Blake bit her lip and pushed her head back over his shoulder, stretching her neck and pushing it into his face, hoping against all hope he’s give in and taste it.

He didn’t – damn him. Jaune kept in perfect control despite her perfume wafting by his nostrils and her naked flesh all over his.

The same couldn’t be said for her. Her legs tensed and untensed, pelvis sinking down onto him as all the air in her lungs came out in a rush. Hotter. He was growing hotter. The glow was brighter too, now illuminating her flushed skin. “Don’t stop,” she gasped, feeling it suffuse every muscle, every pore of her body. “God, don’t stop.”

“Is it even stronger with full body contact?”

“Y – Yesss. Hmmm.” Her eyes clenched shut, mouth opening and a ragged gasp slipping past despite her best efforts to hide it. “God, yes. Ah!” Her erotic sounds caused his hands to tighten around her and his member to push up against her rear. Blake mewled happily and ground her ass into it.

Why wasn’t he doing more? Why wasn’t he taking it further?

Here she was, topless and sat in his lap, wracked with desire, and he was keeping his hands where they were. Without thinking she took one of the hands over her stomach and dragged it higher, setting his palm over her left breast. The immediate touch sent had her nipple straining against the coarse fabric.

_Take it off,_ she begged in her head. _Take it off. I want to feel your skin directly._

The thought alone had her soaking wet and she let out a hoarse moan despite her best efforts, “Ooooh~”

“Blake. Is this – I shouldn’t be touching you here…”

“It’s a test!” Her words rasped, wet and hot against his ear. Desperate, she leaned up and bit his earlobe. Jaune flinched, which made him squeeze down with both hands, squashing her tit. What ought to have been a painful thing failed to register as such. The pleasure from his Semblance overrode the discomfort. “W – We’re testing this,” she lied. “H – Have to try on – hmm – erogenous zones. I – Is it stronger? W – We need to knoooo - Hngh!”

Too much. Blake arched against him, slipping her hands up between his chest and her back. The _clip_ of her bra undoing was deafening in the moment of held breath. Wriggling her shoulders free, she pushed his hand away for the barest time it took to slip her bra off and _dragged_ his hand back before he could even think to put it anywhere else.

Raw.

The clothing _had_ been diminishing it. With his hand on her skin, hot and burning against her sensitive nipple, the pleasure was ten times stronger. Blake cried out as she came, lunging back against him to the point that she was almost bent over him backwards.

Jaune’s face hung over her shoulder, eyes wide and mouth wider as he received a perfect view of her tits, one of which was clutched in his big, warm hand. Blake’s arms stretched over and above his head, then down his back.

“Ahhhh!” she cried. “Oh God, yes!”

“Blake, your bra-”

His words were cut off as she screamed one last time and came, practically convulsing in his lap. The waves rocked through her, all permeating from his body and tumbling south like a rollercoaster, pouring out of her. She’d been right to lay back because there was no controlling herself.

If it weren’t for his arms around her, one on her stomach and the other holding her left breast, she’d have collapsed. As it was, she lay trapped against him, the last traces of his Semblance suffusing her as she came down from her height, panting and shaking.

_Incredible,_ she thought dizzily. _I’ve never felt this good in my life!_

And if this were what it felt like with but the barest hints of foreplay, how much better would the real sex be? She had to know. Needed to. Pushing out his hands and falling limply to the bed, Blake used her feet to kick herself up to the cushions and laid back, panting with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes.

Her lips curled up, arms falling out wide so that her tits pushed out temptingly. Bringing her feet back and spreading them apart, she dipped one hand down to touch the seat of her pants. They were wet even through two layers of clothing. Thank God she’d worn black. Staring back at a topless and red Jaune with a bulging erection pushing up against his jeans, she shuddered and licked her suddenly dry lips.

“Here next,” she whispered, rubbing herself subtly. Her pussy was _aching,_ and his hand and Semblance was the cure she needed. And from there, more. Trying without her pants, without her knickers and then inside her. The night was still so young. “Right here.” Blake needed it. Needed it so bad. “You need to know your limits. We need to test what happens if it’s right on a woman’s-”

“No.”

It was a bucket of cold water all over her.

The mattress creaked but it was Jaune getting off it and looking away, his cheeks bright red but face firm. Stooping, he picked up his hoodie and held it in his fingers. Despite the raging hardon she could see straining against his pants, he looked away.

Blake trembled. “W – What?”

“We should stop.” They were the last words she wanted to hear. “I think we’ve figured out enough.”

“B – But…”

“You’ve been amazing,” he said, turning away to give her privacy. Privacy! When she was fully exposing herself to him! “I really appreciate this, Blake. You’ve helped me learn things about my Semblance I never knew and helped me understand it’s not as bad as I thought it was.” He laughed softly. “You have no idea how much of a relief that is. I was in a bad way and thinking the worst. Thank you for opening my eyes. This isn’t something that takes people’s free will away.” He held out his hand and let it glow. “It’s a tool. Nothing more. Something I can use to help make my partner feel good.”

Yes it was, so why wasn’t he coming over and using it all over her? Blake’s entire body was becoming colder and colder, the sweat cooling on her skin. Without his body heat, the bed felt cold and drafty, and she didn’t have a stitch of clothing above her waist.

“We can learn more!” she pleaded, trying and failing for a calm tone. “I’m willing.”

More than willing.

Desperate!

“I know.” He made to look back, remembered she was topless and thought better of it. What she did catch was his smile. “You’re amazing, Blake. A real friend.”

_Oh my fucking God, he’s friend zoning me. Jaune Arc is friend zoning me._

It would have been hilarious in any other situation.

This was not that moment.

“I don’t want to take advantage of that,” he went on, blind to her mounting frustration. His back to her growing scowl and tensing shoulders. “We both know what my Semblance is doing, and I don’t want to touch you in a way you’ll regret. It’s not fair to you.”

Fair.

FAIR!?

Covered in sweat, burning with need, panting for air and splayed out on a bed ready for the fucking of her _life_, only for him to back off and play the gentleman card. And he wanted to talk about being fair!?

Something inside her snapped.

* * *

It was so damn hard to look away, especially with Blake looking so hot and bothered, so beautiful and topless. Jaune’s entire body strained against his urges, especially his dick, but he was proud of himself for managing it. Proud that he wasn’t some horn dog who couldn’t control himself. Smiling despite how his hormones complained, he closed his eyes.

“That’s why I don’t want to go further. I don’t want to take advantage of someone I respect so muc-”

Something hit the back of his head. It was soft but unexpected and knocked him forward, almost off his feet entirely. White wrapped around him to the left and right. A pillow? Pulling it off and holding it at his side, he turned around.

“What are- oof!”

Another pillow struck him in the face.

“Are you stupid!?” Blake almost shrieked. “Are you that damn stupid?”

“W – What?” Jaune pulled the pillow down in time to see Blake’s red cheeks burning up, her eyes narrowed, and teeth bared. She had one arm over her chest and the other holding a pillow. He barely had the time to duck it. “Blake, what are-?”

“Not taking advantage of me. Being the gentleman. Not wanting to do something I’ll regret.” Blake growled like a Beowolf and looked for something else to throw at him. She’d run out of projectiles, however. Instead, she settled for throwing a glare that froze him to his core.

It was enough to shock him. Blake had always been the calm member of Team RWBY, always the one in control. Sure, he knew she could make hasty decisions, the docks incident was an example, but she always managed to at least look in control. Not so now. He’d never seen her look so utterly humiliated.

Jaune swallowed. “Have I done something wrong?”

“Oh my GOD!” Her voice rose and cracked at the end. There was some internal argument he wasn’t privy to. A moment of consideration followed by a snarl. “How obvious can I make it before you take notice?” Blake slammed both hands down on the mattress, letting him see her breasts again. He was about to comment on that before she shouted, “I want you to fuck me!”

His already hard member sprung to attention. Viciously, he beat it down.

“Because of what my Semblance made you feel.”

“Before that, you dunce!” she yelled. “Why do you think I brought us out here? Why rent a hotel room instead of testing this at a karaoke bar or something cheaper?” Angrily, she hit the bed. “Why do you think I wanted _this_ involved?”

“What?”

“Why would I dress up? Why would I wear my best underwear? Why would I suggest all this in the first place if I didn’t have this in mind?” Bright red, she shook her fist at him. “Gah! You’re so oblivious!”

Jaune stood there. Stunned.

“You – You _planned_ for us to have sex?”

“Yes!”

“F – From the start?”

“Yes!”

“All the way back on the rooftop?”

“All the way from the week before when I watched you have the hottest sex ever with Velvet!” she screamed, face was bright red. “Yes. Yes. Yes. There! I admit it. I want you to have sex with me. I’ve wanted it ever since I saw you and Velvet at it. Are you _satisfied_ yet?”

In pure embarrassment and rage, she flung the last thing she had at him – her own bra. It fluttered by his face without causing much damage, letting him see the humiliated girl glaring him down with such an indignant and mortified look.

_She’s not embarrassed because she’s naked around me,_ he realised.

Blake had planned that from the start and hadn’t had the same problem a few minutes ago. No. What had really set her off wasn’t being naked around him but being forced to _admit_ that she’d planned it from the start. Having to admit she was interested in him.

His lips quirked. That was kind of cute.

“Don’t laugh at me!” she snapped, looking for once like a ruffled and angry kitten. It really was cute, though he was sure that was the last thing she wanted to hear.

Now knowing what she wanted he didn’t feel quite so guilty letting his eyes roam all over her. The blood that’d rushed to her upper body made her nipples stand out. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat from what he’d known full well were two orgasms. He’d done his best not to acknowledge them at the time for fear of embarrassing her. Now, there was no such reason.

“Why not? Laying there so indignant even though you’re the one who wants this.”

Blake huffed and looked away. “Go to hell.”

Despite the harsh words, her eyes lit up when he knelt back on the mattress and crawled up to her. There was no mistaking what she wanted, either by how she began to breathe quicker or the way she pushed back onto her elbows, offering herself fully to him. The anger was wiped away oh so quickly.

He crawled over her, on top of her, and she didn’t make a move to stop him.

“I did notice the perfume,” he teased, watching her face flush. He leaned in and pressed his nose to her neck, drawing in her scent. His lips longed to brush against her skin, and he let them, tasting her sweat. “Did you wear that hoping I would?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“I’m not, though. Am I?” His hand touched her shoulder and pushed her down. There was no denying she let him, but he still liked the way it made him feel. Smiling against her neck, he cupped her cheek. “As you yourself pointed out, I don’t need confidence or experience.” His hand began to glow. Blake sucked in a gasp and leaned into it. “Because with this, I cannot fail to show you the time of your life.”

“N – No one likes arrogance.”

“Then tell me, Blake. Why are you so turned on?”

Pulling her head to the side, Jaune crashed his lips to hers.

Their tongues entwined. Blake tasted of blueberries and desire. Her hands wrapped around his neck while his came up to cup her cheeks, pouring his aura into her face until she was grinding her body up against his. As far as kissing went, it was messy and amateur on his part – more passion than technique – but it for once didn’t matter. It never would.

He couldn’t disappoint her.

It was a liberating feeling. All his life, he’d been afraid of disappointing people. Of not being strong enough, good enough, smart enough. That was why his father harped on about confidence so much, and even Jaune knew deep inside he couldn’t fail as bad as he was afraid of, it was just the nerves, the lack of confidence. It held him back from trying in so many cases.

Now, though, there was none of that. He barely knew his way around the female body, but it didn’t matter. His clumsy kisses had Blake moaning into his mouth. His rough and fumbling groping of her chest had her arching up into him. Where he touched, she enjoyed. Not being able to fail meant he could do whatever he wanted, safe in the knowledge that she’d love every moment. It was somehow both the most selfish and selfless sex, and it balanced out in his favour.

Blake wanted to have a good time and he could give her that, all the while satisfying his own urges.

Dragging his lips from hers, he kissed her chin and then her neck, growling into her skin as she pulled her head back to let him lavish her throat with his tongue. At the same time, his hands followed down, stroking over her neck to her shoulders, all the while glowing pink and making her _burn_ with desire.

“That’s it,” she begged, finally throwing her attitude aside. “Oh God, don’t stop!”

His lips traced her collarbone. He wasn’t sure why, there was nothing overly sexual about it, but he kissed the raised skin and delved down into the cleft of her neck, and thanks to his Semblance, she writhed against him. He kissed her shoulder too, her arm, the muscle between shoulder and breast and lower, tracing to the side of her soft mound and around, tracing up and under before climbing the peak one kiss at a time.

He had no idea if this was the way girls liked it, but then he didn’t need to. Every touch had her aching for him. Squeezing her left tit in one hand, he rose above the other and leaned down to suck the nub into his mouth, running his tongue over and around it. Blake moaned and pushed up into him, but her pleasure was mostly located around his hands.

_I wonder…_

Huntsmen learned to push their aura around their body. It was how you blocked attacks to specific areas. Sending it to the head wasn’t unusual but centralising it on the mouth only was harder. Still, he was anything but a slow study and soon had his lips glowing pink, the light coming from his tongue beneath.

“Haaaaaa-ck!” Blake choked and for a moment went rigidly still. Only a moment, though. The next, she squealed and clamped both hands onto his head, wrenching his mouth down onto her chest. “Ahhhh!” she cried, lips connected by thin trails of saliva, eyes wide and unseeing. “Ooooh! God, yes! Yes, yes, yes! More of that. Do it! Ahhh~”

Jaune pinched her other nipple between his finger and thumb. Having no idea if he was meant to be gentle or not didn’t matter. He just rubbed it gently and watched from the corner of one eye as Blake’s lower body rose off the mattress, feet planted down but hips in the air like she was forming a bridge. Her hips bucked up, thrusting as high as she could get them with her thighs spread wide apart.

_Blake’s cumming already. I just made her cum from sucking her tits._

No. His Semblance didn’t just prevent him from failing. It made him perfect! He was the ultimate lover, the absolute master of carnal pleasure. Any lingering doubts were swept away. Jaune pushed her down and mounted her, keeping his lips around her nipple and the other in one hand, but sliding the second down her taut stomach, feeling how it quaked and shivered against him.

When he reached her waistband, Blake lifted her hips slightly and sucked her stomach in, letting him dip his fingers under her black pants. He couldn’t get under her knickers but still luxuriated in the softness of them, tracing over and curling down between her thighs.

Wet. No, Blake wasn’t just wet. She was soaking! Sticky, steamy and hot, enough so that his fingers were almost burning. _I did that._ _I made her feel like that._ The thought had him hard as a rock. Just to see what it would do, he sent a pulse of his Semblance right down into the fingers he pushed up into the seat of her panties.

“Ahhhh!” Blake cried out a second time, shaking and kicking her feet, grinding her thighs up around his hand and bucking into him. “Ah! Ah! Ahhh!”

With his hand locked in place by her own thighs, legs raised up high to prevent any escape, Jaune _felt_ her next climax, both the expansion of her underwear and the sudden additional damp. Blake had cum again. Two orgasms in as many minutes. What other man could boast that? Who could ever hope to match it?

Jaune hunched down and pulled her legs up. Blake again lifted her hips off the bed so he could unbuckle her belt and tug the tight black trousers down. She tried to help by using her feet to tease the pants off, but only grew impatient when she couldn’t.

“Patience,” he teased, taking one smooth leg, and kissing the inside of her knee.

It was enough to have her gasping and going slack.

Jaune ran his hands up the inside of the other, sliding her pants off while also gliding his Semblance up and down the limb. It was so smooth and soft. Long and toned. He held it before his face and kissed her shin, moulding his lips to it and making his way down, or up in her case, inch by inch. He’d always had a thing for Blake’s legs. It was no secret. Long and powerful, so often clad in black tights that hinted at the softness of her skin. Only in his deepest fantasies had he thought he might one day touch them like this.

_Her legs are so smooth._ He brought one up over his shoulder, kissing and running his hands down the length of it, both mapping her with his fingers and ensuring his Semblance was keeping her entertained. He could take his time like this. Enjoy every little bit of her without having to worry on whether he was performing.

Her shin to her knee, her knee to the inside of her thigh, he let his lips wander and taste every bit of her, sliding ever so slowly down to the junction of her legs and the sexy black underwear clinging to her.

Blake’s hips rose, letting his fingers under to tug down the waistband.

“Someone’s eager…”

“S – Shut up,” she panted.

“Is that any way to speak to the man doing this to you?” He sent a pulse of his Semblance through her thighs, which quivered and shook all the way up to her crotch. He could both smell and see the dampness on her panties.

He’d never felt so confident. So powerful. Not in a bad way either, but as someone capable of bringing a lover to the height of ecstasy. It helped that it was Blake, someone normally so standoffish and disinterested. To hear her reduced to this was incredible.

“Say my name.”

“What?” she panted.

“I want to hear you say my name.”

Blake swallowed audibly and forced it out. “Jaune.”

He laughed against her thigh, kissing again. “Say it like you mean it.”

“I don’t-” His Semblance tickled over the seat of her pants, delivered by a probing finger. “Ahhh!” she squealed, pushing into him. “Jaaauuune! Ah Jaune, yes. Please! Jaune, take them off. I beg you!”

With a plea like that, how could he refuse? Her black knickers clung stickily to her. Jaune stared in awe, the underwear heavy and having to be _peeled_ off her slick pussy. It almost looked painful, dragging on each bit of skin. Blake had shaved. He wondered if that was in readiness of this moment.

Peeling her panties down and letting her kick them away, Jaune lay between her legs, Blake spreading them wide for him to see her reddened sex. It looked sore and puffy, wet too, and he thought he might even have felt some steam coming from it, though that was probably her natural body heat.

_Being driven to this and having the one who did it threaten to walk away. I may as well have been torturing her before. _His unintended kindness had come off cruel, leaving her on the edge and walking away. Blake didn’t deserve that.

He’d make amends.

Blake’s wasn’t the first pussy he’d seen this month, but it was easily the prettiest. Gentle folds, soft pink skin and a fragrance that was musky and wet and could only be described as sex. Jaune placed his elbows on either side of it and hooked his hands under her hips and around, sealing them over her navel. His fingers splayed out flat on her pubic mound to keep her from moving away. Not that she was now, but he had a feeling she might soon.

“Blake,” he called, blowing faintly on her. It earned a pained moan and a weak attempt to push her crotch into his face. “Look at me, Blake. I want to show you something.”

Unsteadily, she propped her elbows down and pushed herself up. Her normally neutral expression was long gone, replaced with lust. It was such an intimate thing it left him speechless. From someone who normally didn’t show that much emotion, it was one thing to be reduced to this and another entirely to trust him enough to show it.

A good thing he didn’t intend to let her down.

Her lidded and lust filled eyes looked down her own naked body to him nestled between her legs. Grinning up at her, Jaune opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

It was _glowing_ pink.

Yellow eyes grew wide with shock, fear and just a little anticipation. She knew what his hands with his aura had been capable of and now he was threatening to use his tongue on her most sensitive parts, even inside her. He could read the questions in her eyes. Would she even be able to handle it? Would she survive such pleasure? There was doubt there, but also a hunger that couldn’t be denied.

Blake lay back again, staring up at the ceiling, but he could hear how frantic her breathing became.

She knew what was coming.

Jaune dragged it out even so, kissing the insides of her thighs and licking around her entrance to tease her. Each time he came near, she tensed imperceptibly, only to slacken with a soft moan when he’d invariably pull back. There was no doubting he _could_ drive her to orgasm. No questioning it. The only question now, was when?

He licked in again, teased and drew back, waiting for the second where she’d moan whiningly. The very instant she did, he struck! His tongue probed into her, lips sealing on her. Boldly, knowing he couldn’t fail, he lapped up from the bottom of her slit to the top, pushing as deep as he could into her sweet, sweet sex.

Blake’s shriek was _deafening_.

Her entire body bucked up into his face so hard she’d have broken his nose if he weren’t already pushing aura to it. Her body flipped up, practically leaving the bed. She might have if it wasn’t for his hands on her hips holding her down. As it was, she convulsed and writhed, slamming up and down and digging her feet powerfully into the sheets.

Jaune showed no mercy. Tongue so deep his lips were making out with her lower body, he roved and pushed and licked at every drop of nectar he could. His nose was pushed firmly into her clit and did more than enough a job stimulating that. He rode her pussy, chasing it up with his mouth when she’d buck up and then holding his ground when her legs failed, causing her sex to _grind_ into his mouth.

Blake’s feet kicked in the air, slammed down on the mattress, then wrapped around his neck until her heels were dragging up and down his back. One of her hands crashed down to his head and fisted in his hair, the other thrust into her mouth where she bit down on it hard. Even that wasn’t enough to fully hide the sounds she made. Quiet mewls, desperate moans and high-pitched whines that was the greatest symphony to his ears.

He'd drag the reactions out of her. Just like how she’d played disinterest before only to break down, he’d make her do it again. No one could doubt what she felt. If there was anyone in the rooms nearby, they’d know full well how high she could sing.

All the energy left her at once. Her frantic writhing gave way to sudden weight pushed down on his face as her hips and thighs gave way. It allowed him to push deeper still and Blake certainly felt it, arching up off the sheets until the only thing keeping her down was his mouth and hands. One of her knees came up on his left and threatened to roll him over. She was trying to, he realised, lost in a haze of pleasure so intense that she wanted to curl into a ball to weather it out.

For all her teasing earlier, he wasn’t prepared to let her. Bigger and heavier, he weighed her down and laid her out flat, bunching his knees up to lift him further up the bed. That dragged Blake’s lower body up until only her head and shoulders were on the bed. Her lower back was against his chest, his hands wrapped around her tight ass as he sucked at her sweet insides, collecting and swallowing every drop of her fourth orgasm. And then her fifth.

Blake’s feet kicked above him. Her stomach sucked in and blew out as she panted like a wild animal, throwing aside the hand she’d been biting on and dragging a whole wad of the bedsheets between her teeth instead, biting down and whining through clenched teeth.

“Hmmmmmmm!” It wasn’t as quiet as she seemed to think it was, nor as subtle. “Hnghhhhh!” Tears ran down her face as another orgasm came crashing down, her thighs squeezing his head right. “Ehmmmmm!”

Her body came crashing back down, shaking like she’d just ridden a rollercoaster. Jaune laid her down and reached for the buckle to his pants, finally releasing his own burgeoning erection. His cock sprung up, more than ready for action. Hazily, Blake looked down at it.

With a bit of focus, he had it glowing with his Semblance.

Blake’s eyes widened.

“Sure you can take it?” he asked teasingly. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to resist if she said no. It might well break him. Luckily, she only moved her feet, spreading herself wide for him. Laying over her with one hand by her head for support, Jaune lowered himself down and to her core, sucking in a breath as he touched her.

Blake was burning up. Her pussy was almost on fire.

“Well?” she breathed quickly. Eagerly. “What are you waiting for?”

Nothing. He’d been marvelling at how it all felt, but her words brought him back to reality and he looked down on her properly. Skin flushed pink, hair splayed out on the sheets all around her and breasts heaving as she drew breath, the vision beneath him was one he wanted to commit to memory.

“You’re beautiful,” he said without thinking.

If it were somehow possible, her face grew redder still. Her cheek touched the sheets as she looked away, a complex mix of anger and embarrassment playing across her face. “D – Don’t say that.”

“Are you embarrassed?”

Instantly, she rounded back, snarling and looking ready to throw something at him. Yep. Definitely embarrassed. How she could be after all they’d been through, he didn’t know. A laugh bubbled up from him and Blake blushed even harder, rearing up weakly to slap his stomach with one hand.

“Sorry,” he apologised. “Sorry. You’re just surprisingly cute.”

It was the way she acted one thing but meant another, and maybe he was beginning to learn how to read it. _You were never the emotionless one at all, were you? You were just good at hiding your thoughts._

“You should show this side of yourself in Beacon. It’s beautiful.”

This time, she looked away and kept looking away, burning bright red but refusing to say anything. _Maybe I pushed her a little too far,_ he thought. Blake had her reasons to act as she did. He made up for it with a sudden trickle of Semblance straight from his dick to her pussy. As changes of subject went, it worked a treat, ripping away her embarrassment and replacing it with a wonderfully wanton moan.

“Ooooh!”

His cock slid inside, stretching her lips apart. Blake tensed up. Her eyes rolled back. His dick was _burning_ with his own aura, pulsing it straight into her pussy, slipping deeper and deeper, penetrating further.

He’d only gotten halfway in when she came, shaking and squeezing around him. He held himself over her to let her come back from it, panting harshly with flushed cheeks and lidded eyes. He could see the understanding in her. Blake was clever enough to know what this meant. Her hands tiredly sought his wrists, gripping on to support herself.

Slowly, but with an eagerness that couldn’t be missed, she nodded for him to keep going.

By now she was so hot and tight that even that was a challenge. His first thrust required him to grind his way inside and continuing from there had him gasping for breath himself! Too hot. Too tight. Shivering and shaking as she was, it was like he’d stuck his dick in a vibrating sex doll, except the real version. Every inch had her shaking and clenching down on him, so sensitive that she almost came again just from his first thrust.

His control wasn’t much better. The sight and smell of her alone had him on the edge, but the way she squeezed him? The way she clenched her legs down around him? He had to grit his teeth and count to ten not to lose it there.

_I won’t be able to last much longer. _Luckily, he don’t have to. Blake had already reached several climaxes by now. All he had to do was finish himself and it would already be the best sex she’d ever experienced. _If it’s amazing either way for her, I might as well do what I want here._

Whatever position he chose, it would be euphoric for Blake.

There was a position he’d seen online. Sure, he watched porn. Who didn’t when you were trapped in a room with two gorgeous girls like Pyrrha and Nora? It was called the mating press and he wasn’t sure how comfortable it was for the woman, but with Blake only ever able to enjoy it and as flexible as she was, it might just be possible.

Rolling her legs up, he gently pushed her until her knees were close to her elbows. He made sure to go slow so she could stop him if she wanted, but Blake just reached out and took her own knees in hand, holding onto the backs for him. The awkward position didn’t seem to bother her at all. Quite the opposite if how she watched him through thick lashes was anything to go by.

The position left Blake’s sweet ass and tight sex sticking out, the latter still moulded around his cock. Taking his own spot above, he leaned down until he was face to face with her, Blake’s breasts pushed up against his chest and her legs trapped between them. It rolled her hips back a little naturally, allowing for deeper penetration.

Their noses touched. Their breath mingled. Whatever they might have been – friends, associates or just two people whose teammates got on – it didn’t matter. Her eyes were filled with need and his were no better. Their heads tilted as one, making space for the other as they met and moulded together so perfectly. Their tongues, hot and wet, fought and writhed against the other as though they’d been lovers for years.

There couldn’t have been more skin to skin contact without him wearing her as a coat. Their legs were touching, they were chest to chest, ass to pelvis, joined at their sexes and he even locked his hands to hers, intertwining their fingers. Everything to get as much of her touching him as was humanly possible.

Blake had figured out what he was doing. Her eyes were wide and frightened, but also burning with curiosity and lust. If everything before had been testing, this was to be the culmination of it all. The greatest extreme.

Jaune stared back at her, asking silently if she was ready. Her answering look, smouldering and nervous in equal measure, seemed to say she wasn’t, but that he should go ahead anyway because she _wanted_ this. Her mouth pushed harder into his, no doubt planning to stifle her cries and moans in his lips.

His Semblance sprung to life with the speed of a gun firing. Aura flowed from every inch of him, draining quick, quick enough that he couldn’t have kept it up for long.

He didn’t need to.

Blake’s body went rigid. Like a spring trying to uncoil, she almost flipped him off entirely, but his weight kept her pinned down. Trapped between the bed and his body, she had no escape from his Semblance. Her mouth opened to scream. His closed over it. He still felt the cries released into his lips as she came, and he pounded his hips up and down as hard as he could. Patience was thrown to the wind. Rhythm was too.

He didn’t need to take his time. He didn’t need to think about pacing himself for her sake. It would all work out for her – was working out, as a second orgasm slammed into her hard and made her rip a hand from his. It wrapped around his shoulders and dug into his back, fingernails digging red lines into his skin.

Harder and harder. Sweat dripped down his face as he slammed into her, rocking the bed so hard the lamp on the dresser next to it fell with a crash, shattering on the floor. It should have ruined everything.

It went ignored. 

The bed creaked and Blake’s feet clenched above their heads, toes curling as he plunged as deep as he could, squashing her flat to the bed. He pushed her hands down for good measure, pinning her fully and drawing his hips back for another savage thrust. Her touch scorched him. Her smell drove him on. The perfume that still lingered on her pushed him harder. Jaune groaned into her hair, eyes clenched shut and teeth clenched. His cock pulsed inside her, squeezed tight in her hot passage as he unloaded another surge of his Semblance.

Blake’s entire body convulsed as a fierce orgasm ripped through her. Her breath poured out against his chest in an inane babble or words and moans and breathy sounds. She clung to him like a person drowning at sea, dragging her fingernails down his back as she wept with lust.

“Jauuune!” she cried. “Oh God, Jaune. Yesss!”

It was that which undid him. The feel of her squeezing him tight was one thing, but to see Blake, normally so calm and even dismissive, writhing with lust. He drove himself into her, pounding down as hard as he could and locking their bodies together. His cock thrust deep, pulsing, and growing impossibly larger still as something hot and sudden and wonderful rushed up him and out. And out. And out and out and out. Out in long ropey strands of cum. 

Blake groaned as he came inside her, pushing her forehead into his neck and hanging on for dear life as a final, _crushing_ orgasm wracked her already exhausted body. It was the most powerful yet and she whited out for a moment.

He barely noticed. With her pussy still quivering and milking out his seed, all he could do was crash down atop her and let surrender. His hips moved jerkily, cheeks clenching as he offered a few final thrusts, shooting the last of his weeks’ worth of pent-up lust into Blake’s hot cunt.

They lay like that for what felt like an age, bed shaking, springs creaking and light fixture swinging loudly above them, her hot and flushed face against his neck as she drew in great gulping breaths. He was no better, curled on top and over her, chin against her hair and shaft still buried deep and twitching every now and then.

“H – How was that?” he managed.

“Mmmmmmm.”

“Is that a good moan?”

“Mmhmmmm…”

Her eyes flitted, the gold barely visible past her lashes. The fearsome kiss was easier to read, especially when she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Kissing her back, he rolled off and out, missing the warmth of her but knowing he was too spent to go again. Blake followed, curling up on her side and against him, finally releasing his mouth but only long enough to snuggle in against his side.

“That’s it?” he teased. “Just use me for sex and fall asleep?”

Blake managed a sleepy and tired laugh. “Yes. That was the idea…”

It didn’t upset him as much as he thought it should have, the idea of this being casual only.

This was never about a relationship and they both knew it. She’d done him a favour – a huge favour opening his eyes to this not being a bad thing – and he’d paid her back in a way they could both enjoy. He’d always considered her a distant friend, but this, maybe this meant they could be closer friends. They’d shared something wonderful and intimate and nothing would change that.

In a way, that was even better.

And if their new friendship came with benefits? Well, he wasn’t going to complain.

Using his feet, he pulled up the blankets, all too aware that with her legs curling around his, she wasn’t going to anytime soon. Booking the hotel for the night really had been the right call, more evidence of her planning this from the start.

The scroll on the bedside table began to ring. Blake groaned and curled deeper into him, pressing her eyes into his chest, and hooking a leg over his. “Nooo,” she moaned into him. “Go away.”

“Not going to answer it?”

“It’s Weiss,” she mumbled sleepily. She must have had a personalised tone for each member of her team to know that without looking. “Probably asking where I am.” She yawned and leaned into him. “They’ll be interrogating me tomorrow.” A sleepy yawn escaped her. “I’ll deal with it in the morning.” Her hair fell over his chest as she snuggled in. “Too tired.”

“Me too. Using all that aura wasn’t easy.” Jaune let her snuggle into him but kept a finger on her bare shoulder, tracing slow circles on her soft skin. He smirked as it lit up and Blake shivered, squeezing him tight and dragging her fingernails over his chest.

“No,” she mumbled. “Do that tomorrow. We rented the room until lunch.”

His smile grew. “Breakfast in bed then?”

“Hmm.” Her smoky golden eyes peeked up over his shoulder enticingly. “_Something_ in bed, then breakfast after.”

“I’ll look forward to it, beautiful.”

“Go to sleep,” she mumbled, shaking with silent laughter. “Your Semblance makes you good at sex, not flirting. Don’t ruin the mood now.”

Heh. At least some things didn’t change.


End file.
